Tales of the Two Trios
by FluffshipIsMagic
Summary: Arthur, Matthew, and Lovino are sick of the Bad Touch Trio, so they decide to form their own, calling themselves the Badly Treated Trio. The twist? They're all dating members of the Bad Touch. As you can imagine, drama and mayhem of all sorts ensues. This will be interesting... Fruk, Spamano, and PruCan!
1. An Introduction

***Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction for the Hetalia fandom, *Bites Nails* so I hope you like it! **

**Human Names: Matthew = Canada, Arthur = England, Lovino = Romano/S. Italy, Gilbert = Prussia, Francis = France (Duh), Antonio = Spain. **

**Disclaimer: Is there any PruCan in the anime yet? No? Then I sure as heck don't own it. ***

Arthur Kirkland and Lovino Vargas approached Matthew with terrifying looks on their faces. They were mad, by the looks of it, and Matt felt his heart drop at the fact that his new friends had mistook him for Alfred again. "Guys, it's Matthew," he said quietly.

The two boys stopped to look at each other, and burst out laughing. Arthur patted the Canadian on the back, shaking his head. "We know, Matthew. Did you really think we forgot about you?"

Matthew mumbled quietly, _"It wouldn't be the first time…"_

Arthur's eyes softened. "Right. Sorry about that. It won't happen anymore, though, now that you're part of our trio!"

"I, erm, what?" The blonde was confused, because the only trio he knew of was the infamous bad touch trio. Gilbert's trio. His _boyfriend_, Gilbert's, trio. And he was most definitely not part of it. He was just the boyfriend. In fact, as he thought about it, anger started to rise in him. He was always treated like carry-on when with the trio. Sure, Gilbert was sweet and caring and almost as awesome as he claimed to be, but when with his trio… He was a jerk.

"Oi! Earth to Matthew!" The said boy snapped out of his thoughts, blinking at the blonde in front of him. Arthur rolled his eyes. "I was saying that Vargas and I have had enough of being treated like dirt by the trio, so we're starting our own and giving the wankers a taste of their own medicine."

"But… We're dating them. Don't boyfriends support each other and all that?" And it was true. All of them were dating members of the bad touch trio; in fact, it's what had brought them together in the first place. Arthur had been dating Francis for two whole years now, Lovino had been dating Antonio for six months, and Matthew had been dating Gilbert for three months.

Lovino burst out laughing. "Have you met our boyfriends? The stalker, pervert, and narcissist? They're total bastards." Arthur nodded in agreement, laughing.

Matthew looked at the two quizzically, wondering how you could insult someone you liked so much. "Why are you dating them, then?"

The blonde and brunette immediately stopped laughing, shifting uncomfortably. "Um, well," Arthur stuttered, scratching his head. "Francis is… Francis. I mean, he just, I- He's awful and perverted and a bloody idiot but he- He's…"

Matthew leaned against the locker, laughing silently. It wasn't often he got to make someone else stutter.

Lovino simply stared at the ground, arms crossed. "The freak won't a-leave me alone. I don't have a choice."

Arthur nodded fervently. "Right. Francis just… forces me into it. And, I guess, he's somewhat charming-" Lovino and Matthew both stared at Arthur, surprised by the statement. The said Brit blushed bright red. "I- I mean- Oh for God's sake, why do you like Gilbert, then, Matthew? You're not any better than the rest of us, falling for the most egotistical human being on earth."

Now it was Matthew's turn to stutter. "W-well… He's actually really sweet when he's by himself… He just… has a low self-esteem so he needs a lot of reassurance."

The others looked at him skeptically. "Low self-esteem? _Gilbert? _You've got to be freaking kidding me, Matthew," Lovino said with a laugh. "Admit it, it's just because he's hot."

Matthew turned a deep shade of crimson. "It's not just because of that!"

Arthur turned to Lovino, a smirk forming on his face. "I'm definitely telling Gilbert you called him hot. And anyways, you're one to talk!"

"What do you mean?" The Italian said, crossing his arms.

"You're only dating Antonio because he's hot, right? I mean, you've despised him since childhood."

The Italian clenched his fist. "No! I am not! Just because- I mean, I'm not saying he isn't… but that's not the only reason I'm dating him."

Arthur raised his large eyebrows. "Oh? Do tell."

"Well… I-" The Italian suddenly realized what he was about to say and scowled. "I'm not telling you, bastard! But I'm not dating Antonio just because he's hot, dammit."

Matthew saw his chance and stepped between the two. "Just like I'm not dating Gil only because he's attractive. We all have our reasons, and we can keep them to ourselves. Now, Arthur, what about this trio?"

Arthur momentarily forgot about teasing the Italian and smiled at Matthew. "Well, none of us like hanging out with the 'Bad Touch Trio', correct?" Both Matt and Lovino nodded, thinking back on all the times they were teased and forgotten about. "So, I figured we should form our own trio to keep us occupied when the others hang out."

Matthew tilted his head, considering. That could be… fun. Unlike his brother, he didn't mind Arthur all that much, the Brit was funny is his own way and really clever. Lovino… was certainly interesting, but not all that bad once he opened up to you. "That's a really good idea," Matthew finally said.

Arthur brightened. "That's what we thought! So, where and when should we meet?"

***Whoop! So that was my preview! Did you like it? Also, this FF is actually going to be in drabble format, so there will be time skips and one shots galore! This was the beginning of the Badly Treated Trio, obviously, but the next fic won't be about their first meeting... (Suspense!) ... Please review with suggestions/ scenes you want done (Ex: How Gil and Mattie got together, Arthur/Francis's first kiss, Lovino and Antonio's first meeting, etc.,etc.) ***


	2. The Great Kissing Bet Intro

****Does flip and lands perfectly* And... touchdown! Two updates in two days! Whoop! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they were just as awesome as Prussia! This drabble is set about two weeks after the first one.**

**Disclaimer = Canada is not in every episode= I don't own Hetalia***

The Bad Touch Trio sat in their clubhouse, fuming. Each of them had been ignored by their boyfriend the entirety of last week, and none of them were happy about it. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"I don't understand!" Antonio wailed. "I did nothing wrong this time!" He knew he wasn't the best boyfriend, but neither was Lovino so it had always worked out. This past week, however, Lovino had become more distant, hanging out with people other than him. It was completely unacceptable.

Lowering his voice, he confided with his best friends, "I even gave him a basket of tomatoes and he still didn't let me near him!"

Francis and Gilbert each raised an eyebrow, completely shocked but not having enough energy to show it fully. Well, it perhaps wasn't a lack of energy but more a lack of spirit and happiness. This was especially true for Francis.

For you see, being from the country of love and all, no one became more depressed when denied their amore than Francis. Looking back on the week, Francis admitted that Arthur hadn't really been acting any differently than he normally did. He shoved Francis off when he tried to flirt, and denied him kisses in the hallways like normal. But the thing is, Arthur only denied Francis kisses the first time. The second time would always, _always_, be allowed. Until this week.

France sighed, consuming more chocolate. "Zis is 'orrible. I can't live like zis! I 'aven't felt mon petite Arthur's lips on mine for-" Francis looked at his watch, "One 'undred and fifty hours!"

Gilbert lifted his head from the couch. "You've been counting?!"

"You 'aven't?!" Francis replied incredulously.

"No," Gilbert said quietly, looking anywhere but at his two friends. "There's no point, really…"

Antonio looked over at the albino curiously. "What do you mean, there's no point? He has been refusing you, right? Because if you're getting to make out with Matthew while Francy and I suffer, I'm-"

Gilbert cut in, "Ich habe ihn nicht geküsst noch!" Then he buried his face in a nearby pillow, groaning.

Francis and Antonio looked at each other, unable to comprehend the burst of German.

Slowly, Francis started to put the pieces together. "Mon dieu! Gilbert, when you said there was no point… Gilbert, 'ave you and Mattie 'ad your first kiss yet?"

Gilbert looked up, his face bright red. "Nein," he whispered miserably.

Francis ran over to the couch, hitting his friend on the head repeatedly. "Why in 'eavens name not, idiot?! He is your amour, oui? You are Gilbert 'Awesome' Beilschmidt. You need to go up to precious Matthew's 'ouse and kiss him senseless right now! This isn't just about you, this is about our reputation! We can't be thought of as a trio of wussies! Go, go!"

Gilbert sat up on the couch, rubbing his poor head. "Mein Gott, leave me alone! It's not that easy, mein Birdie's painfully shy, I don't know if he's ever been kissed at all."

France shook his head in despair. "I do not think 'e is as shy as you say 'e is."

Antonio nodded in agreement. "Besides, it's fun being your amore's first kiss! I was mi Lovi's first." The Spaniard sighed wistfully. "He was so adorable when it happened!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Fine. Maybe you're right. The only problem is that no one is kissing anybody until we figure out vhat ve did to make our boyfriend's so mad."

The trio's mood turned sour again at the mention of their predicament. That is, until Francis jumped up and snapped his fingers. "Ohonhonhon! I've got it! Mon petite Arthur must be missing my beautiful lips as well! I will just seduce ze information out of 'im!"

And with that, Francis was out of Gilbert's basement and running towards Arthur's house.

* * *

A week prior, at the Badly Treated Trio's clubhouse, a bet was being made.

"Seriously, if I have to catch you kissing the French bastard one more time, I will seriously hurt you," a grossed out Lovino was saying.

"Oh, like you and Antonio are any better. I almost threw up my lunch last time I saw you two in the janitor's closet. Which, in case you didn't know, was our closet way before it was yours."

Lovino turned a bright red, anger boiling inside of him. "Listen up, eyebrows, you can't claim a closet, and you can't criticize me for doing something once when you do it almost every day! I mean, can you go five minutes without Frenchy's tongue in your mouth?"

"Yes, I bloody well can! In fact," a smirk formed on Arthur's face, "I'll bet you that I can go longer without kissing my boyfriend than you can."

Lovino smiled, he loved a challenge. "You are so on, bastard. Want to join, Matthew? I bet the albino kisses you all the time. And since you're so shy, you can't deny him. This'll be easy."

Something like a smirk formed on the Canadian's face, but it was quickly replaced with a timid look. "Y-yeah… This will be really hard. I guess I'll try, though!"

Arthur momentarily felt that Matthew sounded a bit suspicious, but he ignored it with a cocky smile on his face. "Right then. I know I'm going to win, but here are the rules. We have to be honest, and we will check with the Bad Touch members to make sure none of us are lying. Whoever goes the longest gets ultimate respect and… I'm willing to put twenty bucks on the table."

Lovino nodded, "I'll put in ten."

"I'll donate ten, too," Matthew said quietly.

"Brilliant! Winner gets respect and forty dollars, it's settled." Inwardly, the Briton was bursting with confidence, he had fended off Francis for years before finally relenting and becoming his boyfriend, this would be a piece of cake.

***Oh, my sneaky Canadian... and I hope the time skip didn't confuse you! For some reason, I liked it better going backwards, if you didn't please tell me. :) Also, continue to review with scenes you would like to see! And yes, this has a sequel... Would you like to read it? Review! All of my love!***


	3. The Great Kissing Bet (PruCan)

***Eeck! I'm so sorry this took so long! Thank you so much for my reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys make me so happy, and I love seeing all of your suggestions! I'm telling you now that this chapter is incredibly fluffy and a wee bit cheesy... I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Hetalia is the day America stops eating hamburgers...***

Antonio left quickly after Francis, telling Gilbert that he had to stalk, erm, _check_ up on Lovino. Gilbert nodded, still a bit red in the face and completely miserable.

With his hand on the door, the Spaniard turned around and looked over at his friend with concern. "Mi amigo, I think you should take Francis's advice, I'm sure Matthew's just been waiting for you to make a move." Gilbert only grunted. Antonio shrugged, opening the door. "Stay awesome, Gil!"

Soon, Gilbert was alone. He used to hate being alone, only pretending to like it, but now it was good to get some time to think. Sighing, he went over to his treasure chest, a dark blue box that had "Awesome" spray-painted over it. He opened it, smiling slightly at the small polar bear with a heart on its stomach, a gift from Birdie. Underneath it was a red diary, different from the rest of his dark blue diaries that were categorized in a box underneath his "Birdie collection". Taking it out, Gilbert gently laid it on his bed, skimming through each entry with a smile on his face.

_Volume 20, Entry I; September 4__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am awesome! Today Francis introduced me to someone new… He is really quiet, but he has these awesome purple-ish eyes and a really cute nice awesome smile. He looked a bit terrified of me, but my awesomeness can be hard to handle, so it's understandable. His name is Matthew, and he told me his favorite color his red… And he said he liked my eyes! I've never had anyone agree that my eyes are awesome! So, anyways, I told him he was awesome kind of on a whim and he got all red and then the bell rang. I wonder if I'll see him tomorrow… _

_P.S. I had to get a new diary today (obviously) and they were out of dark blue so I got one in red because it reminded me of that Matthew kid._

_Volume 20, Entry15; October 5__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I am awesome! I'm moving the daily entries to my new dark blue diary, and I decided that this diary will be Birdie's special diary. Today I got him to tell me more about living in Canada. I've never heard him talk that much! I think Canada sounds awesome. If he ever goes back, I'll go with him, I think. _

Still smiling, Prussia opened to a fresh new page, frowning when he saw words scrawled into the middle. He didn't remember writing this…

_Dear Diary,_

_If I write in this every other day, I should be close to knowing Matthew for a full year when I read this again! So, I think I'll promise myself that when I reach the end of this I will (awesomely) kiss Birdie._

Gilbert gasped. He really didn't remember this promise. Cursing, he frantically flipped to the next page, checking for more words. All he found was a small Gilbert Williams scrawled at the bottom. He rolled his eyes, who was he, Felieks?

That wasn't the biggest problem at the moment, though. The biggest problem was that he never broke a promise to himself and he had now known Matthew for a year and two months, so he was two months behind.

This was so un-awesome. He had to kiss Birdie soon... And it was going to be even harder because the Bad Touch had somehow upset their boyfriends. True, Matthew hadn't been acting any differently, still being his cuddly, beautiful, happy self. However, if Gilbert tried to kiss him... would he push him away?

"Well," Gilbert mused, "I could at least try..." First, to gather his thoughts, he decided to consult his most trusted advisor. Walking over to his bedroom, he flung the door open (awesomely), calling out, "Gilbird!"

The said bird chirped back a reply, fluttering around his cage happily.

"We have a problem... It's about mein other Birdie..." Gilbird settled down on his perch, knowing that the other Birdie was a very serious matter. "I need to kiss him soon... but he's so shy and I don't want to scare him.." Gilbird cocked his head, thinking. The bird then suddenly flew over to his cage door, chirping. Gilbert opened the door, wondering what his bird was up too. Said bird flew to Gilbert's nightstand, where a picture of him and Matthew sat. Chirping, he hopped around near the picture. Gilbert picked the picture up, absent-mindedly petting the yellow bird while he thought.

The picture was his definite favorite of him and Matthew, and it was taken about two months ago, on one of the last weeks of summer. They were at a hockey rink that was an hour away, and the only rink that remained open during the summer. It was a blissful contrast to the heat outside, and he and Matthew had simply sat on the bleachers for awhile, awesomely cuddling.

It was at that moment that Francis had walked in (he had asked to hang out with them because the heat was killing him as well) and saw the two in their own little world. Taking out his camera, he had silently took a picture, and gave it to Gilbert a week or so later.

In the picture, Matthew had his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face, while Gilbert was looking down at him with the biggest grin on his face.

Snapping out of his reverie, Gilbert looked down at Gilbird with a smile. "You're right, Gilbird. Matthew is awesome, and he thinks I'm awesome, and he will let me awesomely kiss him. I just need to stop being an un-awesome wimp." With that settled, Gilbert put Gilbird back in his cage and fed him. Then, he took out his phone, calling his Birdie.

Matthew picked up on the third ring. "Gil?" he said softly.

"Hi Birdie! I was wondering if you were busy right now..."

"N-no… Well, I'm making pancakes, but you can come and help if you want."

"I should have known… Well, I can never turn down your pancakes… I'll be there soon."

Matthew giggled. "Okay. I'll be in the kitchen, just let yourself in."

"Don't I always?" Gilbert laughed, and then tentatively, he said, "I liebe dich, Birdie."

Matthew smiled, responding with a quiet, "I love you too, Gil."

After Gilbert hung up, Matthew threw his hands in the air, jumping around the kitchen. "YES!" Gilbert had finally said I love you over the phone! Not quietly when he though Matthew was sleeping! They were making progress! During his happy dance, something started sizzling.

The Canadian turned back to the stove. "Crap! My pancakes!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, an albino snuck into Matthew's house, tip-toeing quietly to the kitchen. Seeing the blonde trying to reach the very top shelf of his cupboard, Gilbert put his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his laugh. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind, he quietly said, "Need help with that, Birdie?"

Matthew jumped. "Maple! Don't do that, Gil! It's terrifying!" Blushing furiously, Matthew quietly added, "And yes, that would be nice."

Gilbert snickered. "What did you need?"

"The powdered sugar."

Gently steering his boyfriend to the side, Gilbert stood on his tip-toes, stretching his fingers in order to grasp the handle of the container. Bringing it back down, he handed it to Matthew proudly. "Got it!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I can see that. And thank-you."

"You're welcome."

Matthew smiled, turning to get his pancakes out of the oven, where he had been keeping them warm. "So, did you want to talk to me about anything?"

Gilbert looked at him with confusion, so Matthew elaborated. "You sounded nervous on the phone, so I was just wondering…"

Gilbert scratched the back of his head, his boyfriend knew him too well. "Keseses.. No, not really. Just, um, wanted to see you."

Matthew looked at skeptically. "Okay… You can talk to me about anything, y'know."

Gilbert smiled. "I know, Mattie…"

This tipped Matthew off immediately. Setting his pancakes on the counter, he dragged Gilbert to the couch. "Alright, what's wrong? You never ever call me Mattie. Are you sick?"

Gilbert cringed, when did he become this easy to read? "Nein. I, um, well… Francis and Antonio are having problems with Arthur and Lovino."

Matthew's eyes widened, starting to realize what this might be about. "Oh, um, is it that they haven't been kissed in a while?"

Gilbert looked at his boyfriend curiously. "Ja. Do you know what that's about?"

"I, uh, oh maple… Promise not to tell Antonio and Francis?"

"I swear on my awesomeness."

"Well, then… It's a bet to see who can go longer without kissing their boyfriend."

Gilbert stared at Matthew for awhile, before bursting out laughing. Rolling on the couch, he managed to gasp out. "Seriously? That's so awesome!"

Matthew laughed at his boyfriend's reaction. Gilbert finally sat back on the couch. "Whew. So, are you betting on? Both of them are pretty stubborn so-"

"Uh, well, actually… I'm in the bet too." Matthew shifted nervously.

Gilbert stopped laughing. Matthew played with his hands, explaining, "Well, see, since we haven't kissed yet… I figured it'd be easy for me to win."

Gilbert shook his head, a small smile returning to his face. "Mein little birdie is cheating! I think I'm finally rubbing off on you."

Matthew crossed his arms. "It's not cheating! I just… let them jump to their own conclusions."

Gilbert chuckled. "Sure, Birdie. However… this does kind of ruin my plans."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "What plans?"

Gilbert got nervous again. Then he remembered Gilbird and the photo, as well as the red notebook lying on his bed and he took a deep breath. "Well, apparently, I promised myself that I would kiss you after knowing you for a year… And I'm two months late. I, um, decided I would fix that today, but…"

Matthew slapped his forehead. "Maple! I completely forgot about writing that!"

Gilbert looked up at Matthew, shocked. "Wait, what?"

Matthew's violet eyes got very large. "I, well, um, about a month ago I was really frustrated because you hadn't kissed me yet, and then I found the red diary… And I, well, I figured you wouldn't want to break a promise to yourself, so I… wrote the promise in your handwriting near the last page."

"You've SEEN the Birdie diary?!" Gilbert felt his heart speeding up out of shock and nervousness.

"Please don't be upset! It wasn't dark blue like your other ones so I thought it was different. I, well, it was really sweet and my heart just kind of melted and it only made me think of how much I wanted to kiss you so then I… I wrote that."

"Mein Gott…" Gilbert said weakly. "You weren't… creeped out or anything?"

Matthew shook his head, smiling. "Nope! I thought it was really cute. No one has paid that much attention to me before… Besides, I, erm, I wrote poems about you for a really long time, so It's not that bad."

Gilbert couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. "You wrote poems about me? As in, love poems?"

Matthew blushed. "Shut up."

Gilbert pulled Matthew into a hug, holding him as close as possible. "I really, really, love you."

Matthew returned the hug, breathing in the smell of his Gilbert. "I liebe dich auch."

Gilbert felt an overwhelming need to kiss his boyfriend senseless after hearing him speak German, but refrained, remembering the bet.

"Erm, Birdie?"

"Yes?"

"How desperately do you want to win that bet?"

"Not as desperately as I want to kiss you."

"Awesome." Gilbert pulled away from Matthew, tipping his chin up. Quickly, before he lost his nerve, Gilbert pressed their lips together, marveling at the sensation. Matthew wrapped his arms around the other, responding with enthusiasm.

After finally breaking away, Gilbert stroked Matthew's hair, smiling. "Y'know… you can still win the bet. We just won't tell them."

"We could… but then I wouldn't be able to kiss you during school. And I am kissing you at every available moment I have."

Gilbert smirked. "Fine with me."

Then he proceeded to kiss Matthew again, holding his Canadian close.

***AWWWWW... I love my PruCan. :) Anywho, I hope you found this at least a little bit cute... And I'm going to end the Kissing bet story here, if you would like more scenes from this please tell me! Also, I have Francis's and Arthur's first kiss written... Would you be interested in reading it? ;) If so, or to request certain scenes (They REALLY get my juices flowing, I LOVE it when you guys request things!) ... Please review! All of my awesome love!***


	4. The Great Kissing Bet (Fruk)

***Hello, there! I decided that I'm going to finish the kissing bet story line, and then move on to other things. There's one to two more chapters of this, so hang in there! Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of my lovely reviews, I'm sending you all virtual hugs!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own... *Hugs Kumajiro and cries* ***

Francis ran to Arthur's house at an incredibly fast speed, fueled by his determination. He was going to kiss Arthur and kiss him good, until the boy was breathless and completely dazed. No one ignored Francis. _No one_. Especially not his boyfriend.

Knocking on the door, taking the time to fix his hair and straighten his jacket, Francis was soon greeted with a, "What do you want, Frog?" from the other side.

Francis chuckled. "Well, opening ze door would be fantastique, cher."

Arthur was most likely crossing his arms on the other side, frowning. "No. I'm busy."

Francis sighed. "Doing what, might I ask?"

"Important things. Homework."

"You told me you didn't 'ave any 'omework today, remember? You were gloating about it ze entire way 'ome."

Francis thought he heard a few curse words before Arthur opened the door, a look of anger and something else on his face. The longer he stared, the more Francis started to recognize it as fear. But why was his petite lapin so scared?

"Arthur, are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not bloody okay."

Francis put his hand to the shorter boy's forehead, starting to get very concerned. "Are you sick?"

Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "If I was, would you leave me alone?"

Francis smiled. "Never. You are mine to take care of, after all."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I am not! I don't need anyone to take care of me!"

Francis sighed, petting Arthur's hair. "Oh, mon cher, you take care of me, oui? Zhen I will take care of you."

"I'm not sick, Frog! Leave me alone." Arthur glared at Francis before walking to the couch, sitting down with a thump.

Francis followed, suddenly remembering why he was there. "I know! Remember 'ow you fixed me two years ago?"

Arthur blushed. "Of course I remember. It was the day we started all… this." Arthur gestured between the two of them.

Francis smiled, eyes lighting up even more at the memory. "Oui. So I will do the same for you today."

Arthur's eyes grew wide with fear again. "Um… Actually, Francis, I think I might be coming down with something after all, better not kiss me."

Francis frowned, turning Arthur's worried gaze towards him. "Mon cher, are you scared of me? What did I do?"

Arthur's eyes softened and he buried his face in Francis's jacket. "Nothing. I just can't kiss you for a few weeks. It's a long story."

Francis's eyes widened. A few WEEKS? As in, multiple weeks of torture, not just one? "Why? You can tell me anything, I won't be mad."

Arthur's green eyes looked into Francis's blue ones, calculating. "Oh, fine. You can't tell anyone, though, okay, Frog?"

Francis nodded solemnly.

"I, um, well, the Badly Treated Trio and I… made a bet. Lovino, the wanker, was complaining about me kissing you too much and I told him he and Antonio were just as bad so then we decided to see who could go longer without kissing their boyfriend."

Francis stared in shock. "And you agreed to zhis, knowing 'ow it would affect me?!"

Arthur's eyes flashed, "Hey, it hasn't exactly been a cup of tea for me, either!" Realizing that he said that out loud, Arthur blushed again, lowering his eyes.

Francis chuckled. "Ohonhon, I knew you must be missing me!" Pinning Arthur down on the couch, Francis started to lean in, while Arthur punched him lightly in the stomach, shouting, "Stop that, you pervert! I still want to win that bet!"

Francis pulled away, hurt. "Really, Arthur? You choose your pride over moi?"

Arthur looked conflicted. "Well, um, I just- Oh, don't look at me like that! Do you know what will happen if Lovino wins? I'll never hear the end of it!"

Francis crossed his arms, pouting. Arthur sat back up on the couch, trying not to look at the adorable pout. Finally, Arthur realized that maybe, just this once, he could let stupid Lovino win. The bet really wasn't worth all of this torture, especially when he could be kissing Francis instead.

"Alright, you win, frog. I surrender."

Francis cracked one eye open. "Really? You would do that?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, now hurry up and kiss me."

Francis didn't need to be told twice, and he leapt onto his boyfriend, kissing him with all he had, releasing all of the pent up tension he had been feeling the past week.

They kissed for what seemed like (And most likely was), hours. After finally stopping, choosing to curl up on the couch instead, Arthur whispered, "God, I missed that."

Francis chuckled, nuzzling Arthur's messy hair. "So you're not going to be making anymore stupid bets?"

Arthur smiled slightly. "I don't know… If it gets you to kiss me like _that…"_

Francis's grip around Arthur tightened. "Don't even joke, cher. You are never, ever, doing that again. My heart won't be able to take it. Promise me you won't. Please, bel amour."

Arthur laughed, turning around to face the Frenchmen. "Oh, alright. Since you asked so nicely, I promise I won't. To be honest, I barely survived the week myself."

Francis smiled, kissing Arthur again. "Well, of course. No one can resist my kisses for an entire week."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Frog."

"Lapin," Francis replied, leaning in for another kiss.

*** Sorry this is so short, guys! I do still like it, though... so yay! And both Matthew and Arthur have lost.. will Lovino win? Predictions? Oh, and while you predict.. feel free to suggest another scene from the two trios' lovely lives! I love you all! Up next: Spamano! ***


	5. The Great Kissing Bet (Spamano)

*** Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I'm thankful for all of the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows, they put the biggest smile on my face! I'm going to see if I can write a little thanksgiving drabble for the trios to thank all of you guys. :) I'll try to post it later today.**

** Disclaimer: Only one prussia/canada interaction scene? Heh. Yeah. I don't own it, then. ***

Feliciano was very much concerned for his twin. Lovino had been sulking in his room the entire weekend, occasionally coming out to eat pasta and then going back to his room. This wasn't completely, abnormal, of course... But there was one thing that was making Feliciano quake with overwhelming worry and fear.

Lovino had stopped eating tomatoes. Yes, he had completely stopped, refusing to look at them or be anywhere near them. Felicano was convinced this was Lovino's way of starving himself and finally, on Saturday, he called Antonio.

The Spaniard picked up on the second ring, with an excited, "Lovi?!"

Feliciano sighed, "No, this is Feli. I'm-a really scared for Lovino right now, I think he's really sick, and-"

"I'll be right there," Antonio said, cutting Feliciano off. Said Italian sighed, feeling better already. If there was anyone more dedicated ot Lovino's well-being than him, it was Antonio.

Just minutes later (they were neighbors after all) Antonio burst into the house, scaring Feliciano half to death. "Chigi! Don't do that, 'Tonio!"

The green-eyed boy grinned, before becoming concerned again. "Upstairs?"

Feliciano nodded, heading back to the kitchen to make more pasta, the cure to any stressful situation.

Antonio rushed upstairs, not even taking the time to knock on his boyfriend's door. "Lovi?" he said quietly, looking around the room. Finally, he noticed the lump of sheets on the bed and shook it gently. "Lovi, mi amore, are you alright?"

Lovino groaned underneath the sheets, cursing his luck. "Leave me alone."

Antonio didn't even flinch, instead going to lift the covers, feeling Lovino's forehead. "Feli said he thinks you're sick, I was worried."

Lovino squeezed his eyes shut, hoping if he couldn't see Antonio he'd disappear. "I'm not sick, bastard. I just don't want to talk to you."

Antonio ignored him again, running his hands through the brown-red hair. "You're really pale... Have you been eating?"

Lovino winced, begging his stomach not to grumble as images of tomatoes popped up in his head. "Si."

"Lovi, I know when you're lying. Why haven't you been eating? Does your stomach hurt?"

"Obviously you don't know when I'm lying, because I _have_ been eating! Just not… a lot."

"What, down to one tomato a day?" Antonio teased, stopping when Lovino groaned in pain.

"Agh! Bastard! Don't talk about them!"

"Wha- Why not?"

Lovino sighed, giving it up. "I haven't eaten a damn tomato all week. I'm dying."

Spain shot up, ignoring the dizzyness in his head at the sudden movement, and picked Lovino up, holding him tightly. "Aye! Why not? Why would you do that to yourself? Do you have a death wish? Do you need to go to the hospital? How have you been surviving!?"

Lovino held tightly on to the Spaniard, having missed the touch all week. "I...it was Eyebrow bastard's fault."

Antonio tilted his head, confused. "Arthur? What did he do?"

"W-well... He made a stupid bet with me."

Antonio patted Lovino's hair comfortingly. "To see how long you could go without tomatoes? Why would you agree-"

Lovino shook his head. "The bastard bet that he could go longer without kissing his boyfriend than I could."

Antonio stared in shock, finally understanding why they had all been ignored that week. But that still didn't explain... "Why did you stop eating tomatoes, then?"

Lovino blushed, hiding his face in Antonio's shirt. "Nothing, it's stupid, dammit."

"Lovi…." Antonio lifted the boy's chin up, starting into his eyes. "Tell me. I won't laugh, promise."

Lovino's eyes narrowed, thinking. Antonio would probably just pester him about it, so he might as well get this over with. "They remind me of you. And I was trying not to think of you all week so I stopped eating them."

Antonio couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. Spinning the boy around, he said, "Lovi, mi amore, you are the cutest thing in the world."

Lovino groaned. "I knew you'd act like this. Now put me down and leave me alone, bastard."

Antonio put the Italian back down, but didn't leave. "Lovino, you really don't have to torture yourself like this. I mean, I've been here for awhile and you haven't lost the bet yet."

Lovino sighed, rubbing his eyes. "That's because I'm so frickin' hungry I can't think of anything else. See? My plan is working."

Antonio crossed his arms, for once something other than a smile on his face. "I am not letting you starve yourself. You either go eat a tomato right now or I'm making you lose the bet."

Lovino's eyes shot open. "Y-you wouldn't, bastard! That's sexual assault!"

The Spaniard rolled his green eyes. "No, it's saving you from death. Besides, it's not unwanted, right?" A coy smile appeared on his face, making Lovino blush and start to think of his wonderful boyfriend's lips and- No. No, he couldn't lose that bet.

"Wrong! It's very much unwanted. Now go away."

Antonio edged closer, still smiling. Whispering into the shorter boy's ear, he said, "Is losing this really worth losing that bet?"

Lovino's hair rose slightly, but he managed to keep his voice level as he replied, "Yes. Erm, kind of… I mean- Oh God dammit not really but I sure as hell am not going to lose!"

Antonio pulled away, eyes raised in that, "Really, Lovino?" look of his. "You always were stubborn. Fine, I guess if you're determined to win, I'll leave."

Lovino watched his boyfriend walk away as guilt rose in him. Ugh. Now Antonio was mad. And Lovino really didn't like it when Antonio was mad. Finally, he started to think over his predicament. If he kissed Antonio, then he would feel a million times better and Antonio would be happy and Arthur or Matthew would gloat for awhile. If he refrained, who knows how long he'd have to put up with this and he might even end up in the hospital.

"Hey, tomato bastard! Wait!" Antonio turned around, his green eyes looking a bit hopeful. "I decided that this whole bet is a frickin' waste of my time, so I don't wanna participate."

Antonio smiled that classic smile of his and leapt at Lovino much like a puppy dog when his owner returned from work. "Ti amo, Lovi."

Lovino rolled his eyes, muttering, "Ti amo, bastard. Now hurry up and kiss me."

Antonio complied, kissing Lovino tenderly and then more forceful, as he hadn't kissed the Italian in a week and oh he missed it. Loino's eyes closed almost instantly, leaning into the kiss like it was a lifeline, and in a way, it was.

***Yay! So, because I forgot to mention it, the PruCan and Fruk scene also happened on Saturday, so these event are simultaneous. Hehehehe, a lot of you guys were right! The closest bets were LadyShinigami12, Yes I'm a troll, Kitsunefighter12, and Aya-of-the-night, so hats off to you! *Virtual hugs* I'll admit I don't like this chapter as much as the other ones, but it's the best I could do. :) All my love! ***


	6. Thankful

*** Whoop! I finished them despite all of my thanksgiving partying! And I'm actually really proud of them, it's a new kind of writing style thing but I really like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own Hetalia as much as Arthur's scones taste delicious. (That means no) ***

Gilbert was really thankful for maple syrup. He was thankful for the delicious substance that had come into his life through a beautiful, quiet, boy.

Now, you might be saying that he must have had syrup before meeting the boy, right?

Well, he had had the pitiful American version of syrup, and had enjoyed it, but then the shy boy had found it in his pantry and went on an (adorable) five minute rant about how stupid this Aunt Jemima syrup was and how Gilbert was going to lose all of his brain cells and most likely die if he kept consuming it rather than using real, honest to goodness, Canadian, maple syrup.

So, because he didn't want to disappoint the adorable, and now angry, boy, he followed the blonde to his house and his life was forever changed.

Because that was the first time he ate the boy's pancakes, and the first time he had real maple syrup, and it was almost too much for him. The boy had just smiled proudly, given him a bottle of the syrup, and sent him on his way.

So you see, he was thankful that the delicious syrup had given him a reason to visit the boy at any time.

He was thankful that the syrup had given him the opportunity to become best friends with the boy.

He was thankful that the syrup had let him win over the boy's heart.

And most of all, he was thankful for the beautiful, happy, adorable, perfect boy, Matthew.

* * *

Francis was really thankful for scones. Now, this thankfulness did not go so far that he would ever consume them, he didn't have a death wish, but they had, in a way, introduced him to the short blonde boy that would later win over his heart.

The rumors about the boy with bushy-eyebrows setting the culinary classroom on fire while baking scones had intrigued Francis and made him laugh. He wanted to meet this boy. He did, but after bringing up the fire incident, he had been met with an incredibly witty and rude remark and then left in the dust.

He was hooked.

Scone-boy, as he had taken to calling the blonde, was snobbish, short, rude, but also smart, funny, and had a fantastic accent. So, he did whatever he could to annoy the boy and make him angry, which was fairly easy and incredibly fun.

Scone-boy in turn pulled his own pranks and made his own insults. Thus began one of the most entertaining rivalries of all time.

Without scones, the boy would have never set the kitchen on fire, rumors would have never reached Francis's ears, and he never would have met the boy.

He never would have developed a friendship of sorts, he never would have fallen in love, he would never have found someone who completed him so well.

And so, Francis Bonnefoy is thankful for scones, as awful and horrible tasting as they are.

Because, in all honesty, Francis could never hate something that brought him Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Antonio was really thankful for tomatoes. He was always thankful for the fruit being so delicious, but there was another reason that far surpassed the others. Tomatoes were the root of his relationship with his love.

In fact, they had started it all. Antonio had been walking past his tomato plants when he was six years old, seeing if any of them were ready to pick. He saw that one plant had quite a few bright red tomatoes, and they looked delicious, except they were disappearing rather quickly do to a grumpy looking little boy.

Antonio had approached the boy, told him very nicely that the tomatoes belonged to him, only to be told that the little boy didn't care, he was hungry. So, being the nice person he was, he told the boy that they could share.

The boy came around often after that, and Antonio found that there was some appealing aspect underneath all that anger, and took all of the boy's insults lightly.

This relationship stayed the same for years, nothing really changing until junior high, when Antonio realized that he liked boys in a non-platonic way and then the boy hit puberty and he was beautiful.

However, Antonio knew the boy hated his guts so he kept his feelings to himself, happily accepting that tomatoes were the only thing keeping him and the boy close.

They worked well as friendship glue, he thought, because the boy was by his side often, always glaring and always angry. Sometimes, though, when Antonio would hand him a tomato, or on special occasions a whole basket, the boy would smile.

And the boy had the most beautiful smile in the whole world.

Then, the boy gave him a tomato. It didn't look like a tomato, though, it was carved into a rose. And then Antonio figured out the boy loved him back and the world was set right.

Tomatoes introduced him to his love, helped him become friends with his love, and helped him fall in love.

That's what Antonio was thankful for, and that's why he loved tomatoes so much.

They had given him Lovino Vargas.

*** Happiness! I worked extra hard on the Spamano one because I'm bad at Spamano so I'm working to improve it. :) Oh, and there are lots of hints and allusions to first meeting scenes and get together scenes and so on in here, please tell me which ones you'd like to see plus any other suggestions! All of my love and happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it!***


	7. How Arthur Kirkland got Francis Bonnefoy

*** 'Ello my friends! How are you? Thank you so much for all of your fantastic reviews, they make me jump up and down every time! I wrote this a while ago, but I know some of you were eager for the Fruk get-together story. So, here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it... If I did, it would be a fluffy mess. :) ***

Arthur was fed up. When wasn't he? Francis had been pestering him even more now that they were in high school. Arthur had thought that Francis would grow up over the summer, but, as always, he was proven wrong. Nothing had changed.

Well, that wasn't completely true. Arthur himself had changed in the most terrible, awful, horrendous way possible.

Arthur was starting to be attracted to Francis. _The bloody frog._

Thinking back, he had probably always had a miniscule crush on the long-haired blonde, but now, as Francis grew even taller and had started working even harder to "flirt" with him, Arthur's heart had started speeding up at the very thought of Francis. It wasn't good.

Why? Well, as Arthur saw it, Francis only liked the challenge of seducing a Brit, and once he had succeeded, he would leave Arthur alone for good. Which would have been fine last year, but now Arthur couldn't help but want the French boy's touch constantly. So, did he choose one kiss and no more touches? Or touches for the rest of high school but no kiss?

That dilemma brought him to where he was now, burning with anger at Francis for ripping his homework, and that tiny, infuriating bit of attraction.

"I didn't mean to mon cher…" Francis had his hands raised in innocence, but the smirk on his face gave him away.

"Like hell you didn't mean to! I have to re-print it in the library now, and that's on the other side of the school!"

Francis put his hands down, still smirking. "Well, let me escort you, then, Arthur. It will be an honor to escort my petite lapin."

Arthur balled his hands into fists. "You are not taking me anywhere, frog!"

Francis laughed. "Well, if you'd rather stay here…" He walked towards Arthur, putting his arms around Arthur's waist. "We can always do something else."

After months of putting up with Francis's flirting and the pain of knowing that it was just teasing and nothing more, Arthur snapped.

"That's it! I give up!" Using all of his strength he backed Francis into the wall, glaring. "I'm only going to ask this once, so answer wisely. You're only doing this to prove you can, right? You're only flirting with me as a joke?"

Francis's eyes widened and he didn't know whether to be terrified or excited that he was being pushed into a wall by Arthur.

"I, erm…" Francis's eyes fluttered across the room, looking anywhere but into those green orbs that attracted him so much. Suddenly, he grew determined, sensing for some strange reason that this was one of the most important things he would ever say.

"Non. Non, Arthur. I, um, I was only joking at first… But then I spent more time with you and I realized that I felt something more… This year 'as only proved my suspicions. I walked through the door and all I saw was you. I couldn't- I couldn't feel attraction to anyone else. It was the first time in my life that I understood what real amore was… I didn't want to kiss anyone but you! It was, and it's been, 'orrible…" Francis finally stopped his rambling, looking into Arthur's eyes nervously. Clearing his throat, he said, "Why do you ask?"

Arthur, through this whole speech, had felt his heart go from melting, to fluttering, to racing. It left him dizzy, so much so that he didn't know what to say. "I… You really haven't kissed anyone this whole year?"

Francis shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I think you broke me, bel amour."

Arthur head finally stopped spinning, and he realized that Francis Bonnefoy liked him back. Francis Bonnefoy wanted him, and only him.

"Sorry, allow me to fix that," Arthur said. Standing on his tiptoes, he pressed his lips against Francis's quickly and wrapped his arms around the tall blonde's neck.

Francis himself was frozen in shock for a moment, before finally remembering that he was from the country of love and kissing was his specialty. Especially when he was kissing people he had wanted to kiss for years. Moving his hands to cup Arthur's face, he continued to gently move his lips against the other's, reveling in their perfect softness.

Slowly, they parted, Francis looking a bit dazed. Arthur blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "Better?" he asked tentatively.

Francis blinked a few times, finally returning to normal. "Mmm...A bit. Who knows when I'll break again, though. You should probably stay by my side from now on, just in case."

Arthur smiled. "I guess I could live with that, frog."

"You don't 'ave a choice. I'm not letting you go." With that, Francis pulled Arthur into another kiss, proving his point.

And thus began one of the most passionate, ridiculous, dramatic, love-filled romances to ever grace Hetalia High. And the couple wouldn't have it any other way.

***Ta-da! So, this is during their 10th grade year, in October. As always, please request things! I'm completely free for things right now, so I would LOVE some suggestions. Holiday drabbles are coming up, so suggest some holiday scenes too, if you want! All of my love! 3 ***


	8. Mistletoe Must Die

***Hello guys! Goodness, this is officially the most popular story I've ever written, thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites! Speaking of reviews, a lot of you requested mistletoe as a holiday theme :). Well, I decided on a different take on it. i hope you enjoy! ***

It shouldn't be news to anyone that Matthew was a happy sort of person. He had the carefree attitude that allowed him to smile more often than say, people like Lovino and Arthur.

This was made painfully clear during the holidays, the time of year Matthew was happiest, while the rest of his trio acted a bit scrooge-like.

Now, it's not that Arthur and Lovino hated Christmas or anything, they simply didn't see why everyone made such a fuss over it. Sure, presents were nice, but did people really need to crowd every single store in existence to buy them? It also didn't help that their boyfriends were complete imbeciles during the season, driving them up the wall.

"The tree was beautiful. Not as beautiful as the trees in Nova Scotia, but still pretty," Matthew said, talking about the tree downtown, where they were walking. "We're getting our tree soon, Gilbert said he might come with me! Oh, and that reminds me, my mom told me to pick up mistletoe on the way home from school, they sell it almost everywhere, right? Or is it different in America? You guys do use mistletoe, right? I was too nervous from the move last year to notice." Matthew turned to look at his friends, who for some reason were frozen in fear.

"Oh God," Arthur groaned, putting his face into his hands. "I completely forgot it was that time of year."

Lovino matched his movements, shaking a bit. "We didn't even do our burning ceremony! I'm going to die!"

Matthew looked between his friends, confused. "Wait, what's wrong?"

Arthur's green eyes shot up, looking angry. "What's wrong is that we do not mention the 'M' word. It brings up terrible memories and reminders."

"Mistletoe? What's wrong with mistletoe?"

"Everything!" Lovino wailed, throwing his hands in the air. "Think about it, we have the most perverted boyfriends in the world, do you think them and mistletoe is a good combination?"

Matthew thought that, yes, actually, Gilbert and mistletoe seemed like an awfully good combination, but then it started to dawn on him what Lovino was getting at. "Do they use it a lot?"

Arthur barked out a laugh. "A lot? Francis carries it in his pocket and pulls it out every God forsaken second! Every single doorway in his house has mistletoe on it! He even went so far as to 'decorate' my house while I was asleep! It's terrifying!"

Matthew's eyes widened. That did sound terrifying. "You don't think, erm, Gil's probably not as bad, right? I mean, it took him months to kiss me, I doubt he'll-"

Before Matthew could fully reassure himself, the Bad Touch Trio started walking towards them.

Arthur squinted at the enormous bags in Francis's hands, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was. "Chaps," he said quietly, "If my boyfriend is carrying a specific plant, we all run, got it?"

Matthew nodded, wide eyed. Lovino nodded as well, muttering, "I swear I'm gonna kill whatever dumbass came up with this tradition."

Finally, the older trio caught sight of their boyfriends, and Francis happily exclaimed, "Bel amour!"

He rushed up to hug his boyfriend, and Arthur pushed him away angrily, like the star-crossed lover he was. "Frog. What are you doing here?"

Prussia walked over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. "Francis had to do some Christmas shopping. We awesomely volunteered to go with him."

Arthur glared suspiciously at the bag. "What exactly did you need to get?"

Francis smiled mischievously. "Well, after someone destroyed 'alf of my supply, I 'ad to restock."

Arthur's eyes widened. "…On a certain decoration that you hold above people's heads?"

"Oui! Want to try it out?" And that was the Badly Treated Trio's cue.

Lovino lunged for the bag, tearing it out of Francis's hands. "Not today, bastard!"

Matthew giggled, throwing a hand over his head in a slight wave as he took off, Arthur right behind him.

It had been thoroughly proven that no one, except for maybe his twin brother, could outrun Lovino, and so the Bad Touch was forced to watch their boyfriends run away in silence, accepting their defeat.

"Lovi!" Antonio yelled, knowing that this would have no effect whatsoever.

"My mistletoe!" Francis moaned, staring at his empty hands.

The only one who seemed not at all bothered by recent developments was Gilbert, who was currently laughing (Or whatever you call that hissing thing he did) his head off. "Keseses, you should've seen your face! He just- Lovino… Grabbed it out of your hands! Hehe, you looked so shocked! And then they just- Kesesess, mein Birdie can run!"

Antonio crossed his arms. "Shut up, Gilbert."

Francis nodded, glaring. "Just for that, _you_ are getting it back."

Gilbert gasped. "What!? Why? I'm not the one who torments my boyfriend with the stuff every year!"

Francis rolled his eyes. "But you were going to this year, oui?" Gilbert looked down guiltily. "I thought so. Now, Mr. I-am-so-awesome-I-can-do-anything, go get the mistletoe. "

Prussia stuck his tongue out. "Fine. But only because I'm awesome."

Elsewhere in town, three boys were panting as they sat in an alleyway. A dark-haired one looked down at a bright red bag. "Hey guys? What are we gonna do with all of this mistletoe?"

***What indeed... Audience? Have any suggestions? **

**ALSO, I have some more holiday goodies coming your way! On Christmas eve, I will post a story where each pairing exchanges gifts. The gifts have all been decided, but what's in each one? **

**If you can guess any gift correctly, you win a drabble of your choice! (You can choose the pairing, setting, theme, etc.) **

**Once again , the reveal is Christmas Eve, so you have all through December to guess! And yes, there will be little hints in each holiday drabble. In fact, there's one in this story ;)! All of my love, and have fun guessing! ***


	9. Guess the Present Game (Rules)

**Hello one and all! I'm sorry if you got excited for an update, this is actually just some guidelines/information kind of thing for the Holiday Guessing Game. I figured it would be nice to talk about it on a nice, big, page. :) **

**Okay, so if you missed the last update, what I am doing is playing a game where you all get to guess what gift each person is going to give their boyfriend. **

***HINTS***

**There will be hints in each ****_holiday_**** chapter, so ones that are not holiday themed won't have blatantly obvious clues, but you could read them over to get some ideas based on experiences they've shared in the past, things that are important to them, etc. **

**Speaking of hints, I want to make this a bit easier, so I'll be stating which pairing each hint is aimed at. ****So, last chapter had a hint for Fruk****. Not saying whose gift it is, you're not getting off that easy. ;) **

**Now, for some hints on hints. (Hehe) Hints can take any shape or form, so they could be a reference to something in or pertaining to the gift (CoughlikethelaststoryCough), or they could be comments on an object similar to the gift. **

*** Here are some examples: If Arthur were to give Francis a balloon (He's not going to, in case you were thinking this a trick example. I promise, it's not a balloon), I might describe him blowing up like a balloon. Or, I might have them pass a birthday party/clown. **

*** If Lovino were to give Antonio the movie ****_Titanic _****(Again, he's not going to, I promise), I might have Antonio say "Give me your hand. Now close your eyes." OR, I could have Lovino say, "God, this isn't some sappy romance movie!" **

**Get it? Okey doke. Moving on.**

***GUESSING***

**When it comes to guessing, the rules I've laid out so far are:**

**1. You can guess multiple times, but only once a chapter.**

**2. No posting the entire dictionary in one review/PM. That, my friends, is cheating. Please limit yourself to one round of guessing.**

*** Ex: I think Lovino will give Antonio horse poop, Antonio will give Lovino cow poop, Arthur will give Francis frog poop (Is that even a thing?), Francis will give Arthur bunny poop, Matthew will give Gilbert bird poop, and Gilbert will give Matthew polar bear poop. **

**^ See? Six nice (Albeit slightly immature) guesses. **

**3. If you don't want anyone to see your guesses (Which I would recommend if you really think you've got it. If you're just speculating, feel free to simply review), you can PM me with your guesses.**

**4. I will not be confirming or denying ANYONE'S guesses until Christmas Eve, which is when the reveal fic will be posted. Also, I'm fine if you PM me and celebrate/squee/gloat if you got something right, but know that I won't answer/reply to you until December 26/27th. I do have a life you know, and I'm allowing myself to bask in the glory of my gifts and Christmas dinner for a few days. **

***THE WINNERS***

**You win by guessing a present right. (I hope you've gotten that by now) **

**Ah, but what if you guess more than one right? What then? Well, the person who gets the most right gets an extra special prize: The Trios will send you a nice, awesome digital card thing congratulating you and wishing you a happy holiday! How cool is that? Pretty darn cool, I say. **

**The people who guess at least one right get a drabble of their choice! That's right, ANY pairing. Hooray!**

**And so, we conclude our list of rules and what not for today. If you have any questions, please ask! Also, since I am just that nice, I will count this as another chapter so you can have another round of guessing. Have fun, and happy holidays to you all! :) **


	10. The Snowball Fight Part 1

***Hey guys! So, this story holds a PruCan clue! :D You guys are all wonderful, thank you so much for all of the support!***

Matthew Williams was Canadian. Everyone knew this, he wore red and white almost constantly, was brilliant at hockey, and had that tiny bit of an accent. Another thing clearly defining him as a Canadian was his love of snow. Matthew Williams really loved snow. He loved it so much, that he spent almost all of his time outside when it was snowing.

That was why the Badly Treated Trio was holding their meeting in the park. Only one person was happy about it.

"I r-really h-h-ate stupid-d Ca-Can-Canadians and their s-stupid love of s-s-snow," Lovino said, shivering in his red jacket.

"Loathe as I am to admit it, I agree with the Italian. Is this really necessary?" Arthur asked, looking at the smiling blonde in front of him.

Matthew smiled even bigger, throwing snow up into the air. "Of course! There's finally enough snow to play in it properly! I've been waiting for months."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "A-amazingly enough, m-most p-people expect-t s-snow in D-d-december. It's n-normal."

Matthew frowned. "Not in-"

"-Canada, we know," Arthur butted in. "Anyways, aren't we supposed to be having a meeting?"

"Nope, it's snowing!"

Arthur and Lovino looked at each other, both a bit exasperated by Matthew's enthusiasm.

Suddenly, a group of all too familiar voices was heard coming up the road. All three boys sat up straighter, automatically on edge. They were still in posession of the mistletoe, it was locked up in Lovino's safe, and the Bad Touch was still detirmined to get it back. Matthew, Arthur, and Lovino had managed to avoid their boyfriends for a day or two, but they knew they would have to face them sometime.

Suddenly, Lovino's eyes lit up. "H-hey, M-matthew..."

Said boy looked towards the still shivering Italian. "Yes?"

"H-how good are y-you at s-snow b-b-ball fights?"

A cocky grin spread over Matthew's face. He stooped down, forming a tight ball, and threw it at a knot in the tree, hitting it directly in the center. "Excellent," Matthew said, dusting off his gloves.

Arthur smiled, catching on. "Aim for the frog's hair."

Francis had always prided himself on being able to spot Arthur from miles away. He liked to say it was from when he always picked on Arthur, but deep inside he knew it was because Arthur had that something that drew him in. He could never not notice Arthur. The same went for Antonio, who had grown up with Lovino and was so hopelessly in love with him he couldn't possibly overlook him. Gilbert was still working on the skill, but his awesome hearing could pick up Matthew's soft voice from across a crowded room. It was actually kind of freaky, but whatever.

The point of all this was to say that the Bad Touch Trio saw their boyfriends the second they entered the park. They all smiled, and Francis almost ran to Arthur before remembering they were currently at war.

Over mistletoe.

His mistletoe, to be exact, which was so cruelly taken from him by Lovino.

He held up a hand, stopping Antonio. "Wait! We're at war, remember? We need a plan. I say we grab your short little boyfriend and run."

Antonio burst out laughing, patting Francis on the back. "Good luck with that, amigo. Lovi will murder you and dance on your grave."

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, that's a stupid plan. How about _your_ short boyfriend, Francis?"

Francis crossed his arms. "Mon petite lapin will not be touched by any of you. And 'e is much too smart to let me come near 'im." Then, he smiled wickedly. "Ohonhon, but your adorable Matthew will let me. 'e loves me!"

Gilbert clenched his fists. "Touch my awesome Birdie and you die. Hey wait! I've got an awesome plan!"

Meanwhile, another awesome plan was being formed by Mr. Awesome's boyfriend.

"Okay, we'll build the fort here, and an emergency station will be behind this tree. I'll start on the offensive, Arthur, you create the ammunition, and Lovi, you can insult and swear at the enemy."

Arthur and Lovino nodded, smiling. "W-we are g-gonna snowball the c-c-crap out of them," Lovino said happily, ignoring his shivers.

Matthew nodded in agreement from the ground, where he was building the fort. In a few minutes, a strong fort was constructed, one that had four sides so it kind of looked like a cage, along with a few snowballs. "Goodness, that was fast," said Arthur. "How often did you have snowball fights in Canada?"

Matthew shrugged, throwing a clump of snow at a tree with incredible speed, practicing. "Well, me and the hockey team had them almost every day in the winter, but they didn't let me play very often."

"W-what? Why n-not?" Lovino asked, making snowballs to hide behind the tree.

Matthew giggled. "I was too good. I knocked this kid over with a snowball once, and he got absolutely drenched. His mom got mad, so then I just refereed. Sometimes, other teams would challenge us, and then I got to play. The other team always surrendered."

Arthur and Lovino looked at each other, flabbergasted. Matthew threw a snowball and it _knocked someone over? _What happened to the peaceful Canadian they knew?

Before either of them could say anything, however, a certain Albino started running towards them. "Ready positions!" said Matthew, smiling to himself. Gilbert was first. Perfect.

Ducking behind the fort with Arthur (Lovino was behind the tree), Matthew picked out his first "bullet". It had to be perfectly round, and the perfect combination of hard and soft. Finding some that fit his requirements, Matthew gathered them into his arms.

"Hey Birdie! What are you guys do-"

Poor Gilbert never got to finish his awesome sentence, because he was assaulted with snowballs.

Now, there is a big difference between average snowball fights and Canadian snowball fights. Average snowball fights are casual, silly things that leave you cold and a bit wet but otherwise unharmed and happy. Canadian snowball fights are intense, painful, ridiculous things that leave you victorious, injured, or running for your life.

So, it is only natural that a person, however awesome they might be, who has only experienced an average snowball fight, would scream upon finding themselves in the middle of a Canadian snowball fight.

Or at least, that's what Gilbert would argue for years after this.

Running for a nearby bench, Gilbert hid behind it, shouting, "Birdie! This is so unawesome! And mein Gott you can throw!"

Matthew nodded, a huge grin on his face.

Just then, Francis and Antonio, who had seen this whole thing, started to creep up on Arthur and Matthew. Francis gestured at Gilbert to keep talking.

"So, um, Birdie… Have I talked about Gilbird recently? He flew out of his cage a couple days ago..."

Antonio face-palmed, and Francis was busy silently picking up snow to throw on Arthur, so neither of them saw the small Italian sneaking up on them while they sneaked up on Arthur and Matt.

Lovino quickly reached up and poured snow down Antonio's shirt, shouting, "Hola, tomato bastard!"

Antonio whipped around. "Eegh! It's so cold! I'm going to get you for this Lovi!"

Thus, a chase was started between the two, and Arthur was now fully aware of Francis's presence.

"Trying to sneak up on me, Frog?"

Francis smiled. "Non, just wanted to see you."

Arthur nodded. "Right. Well in that case…" He randomly leaned up and kissed Francis, who responded immediately, it being a sacred vow of his to never turn down a kiss from Arthur.

Unfortunately, his boyfriend was not such a romantic, something that was made painfully clear when a heap of snow landed in Francis's hair. "Got you," Arthur whispered, before running away as fast as he could.

"My 'air!" Francis said, shaking the wet substance out of his golden locks. "Ohonhon, lapin, you are going to regret zhat!"

Arthur smirked, already far away. "I seriously doubt it!" he called.

*** Hehehehe... What's going to happen?! Guess and review, as always! All my love! ***


	11. The Snowball Fight Part 2

***Hello all! Okay, so I completely forgot that the last chapter had, like, the crappiest hint in the WORLD, so I went back and changed some things. I highly suggest reading it again. **

**Anywho, this hint is for a Fruk gift!**** Not the same gift as the mistletoe chapter... I hope that makes sense. **

**As always, I don't own Hetalia, and I love all of you with a burning passion and you guys are all so amazing I just really love you, kay? Kay.***

To recap, Antonio was chasing Lovino, Francis was chasing Arthur, and the only ones actually having a snowball fight rather than a chase were Matthew and Gilbert.

"You really need to work on your distraction technique," Matthew said, ducking as a snowball flew past him. "I mean, Gilbird's _never_ in his cage. It's not exactly interesting."

Gilbert frowned. "Hey, it wasn't that bad. And that's just because the stupid door doesn't work." What seemed like a thousand snowballs whizzed towards him, one hitting him in the face. Gilbert sputtered, wiping the snow out of his eyes. "Holy- How are you even doing this?"

Matthew just shrugged again, laughing. "You're cute when you're losing," he said.

Gilbert glared, ducking to avoid the next flurry of snowballs. When one hit his forehead especially hard, he came up with a new plan. "Alright. That's it. Sie sind liebenswert."

Matthew tilted his head. "Was that a German surrender?"

Gilbert looked down. "Yes. Now let me walk over there without getting ambushed."

Matthew smiled. "Yes! I beat the most awesome person alive! And okay, you can cross."

Gilbert walked over, helping Matthew to his feet. "Hey Birdie?"

"Yes?"

Gilbert kissed him on the forehead. "You really can't speak German."

Matthew was about to respond when he was tackled into the snow. "Eep! Gil, that's cheating! You said it was a surrender! How am I supposed to understand German?"

Gilbert sprinkled snow into the Canadian's hair. "You're not. That's kind of the point, spatzi. And the awesome me wins, by the way."

Matthew sighed, putting on a pout. Gilbert leaned down to kiss him, the pout being much too adorable to resist, when he found himself suddenly on his back in the snow. It was freezing.

"Hey Gil? Never try to beat a Canadian in a snowball fight," a cheeky Matthew said.

"Birdie, it's cold!"

"Do you actually surrender?"

Gilbert looked torn. "I, uh, okay. You win. But only if you make me pancakes after this."

Matthew laughed. "I was counting on it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

Elsewhere in the park, things were a lot less romantic and a lot more violent. Lovino was cursing every part of Antonio as he was chased around by the Spaniard.

Amazingly enough, Lovino wasn't running extremely fast, and Antonio managed to stay pretty close behind.

Finally, Lovino made a wrong move and ran into an area that was now blocked. "God dammit!" he yelled, watching his boyfriend approach.

Antonio, however, didn't immediately grab him. "You weren't running very fast back there. Are you okay?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just, well, I'm freezing, okay? I hate frickin' winter. It's a stupid season."

Antonio laughed, green eyes sparkling. "Aw, Lovi, you are so cute!" He then proceeded to take off his jacket, wrapping it around his boyfriend. "Better?"

Lovino crossed his arms. "Hell no. I won't be better until we're inside."

"Alright then," Antonio said, stretching out his arms.

Lovino eyed him suspiciously. "What are you gonna- No! No, no, no! It's humiliating!"

Antonio grinned as he scooped his Lovi up. "I thought you wanted to go home? This will be faster and, not to mention, warmer."

"Ugh. I hate you." Despite his angry words, Lovino snuggled closer, pressing his face into Antonio's shirt.

Then, Lovino may or may not have muttered a little, "Thank you." Antonio held the Italian even closer, whispering, "You're welcome."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Francis was really regretting not putting his hair back that afternoon. His logic behind leaving it down had been that it would be warmer, but now his hair was just a cold, wet mess anyways.

Arthur had finally stopped running, instead choosing to throw snow at Francis.

Francis lunged for his boyfriend, hugging him so he couldn't move.

"Agh! Let go of me, Frog!"

Francis chuckled. "Non. You got my 'air soaked, you will pay."

Arthur groaned. "How long are we going to stay this way?"

"Until my 'air dries."

"That's bloody ridiculous! It's freezing outside, your hair will never dry!"

"Well, zhat's what you get, lapin. I warned you. 'owever, if you kiss me I'll consider letting you go sooner. "

"Never." Arthur tried wriggling out of his boyfriend's grasp again, but couldn't.

Francis just tightened his arms around Arthur, starting to hum something that sounded like…

"Oh, please don't."

Francis smiled teasingly, now starting to sing. "_Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose." _

"Agh! Fine you bloody wanker! I'll kiss you if you stop singing that God awful song."

Francis laughed. "You know you love it."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I might have back in 9th grade, but now I've been swayed-"

"You rhymed," Francis interrupted, smirking. "Do you go into poet mode when you're lying, cher?"

Arthur glared. "Shut up. Wasn't I going to kiss you?"

"Oui," Francis replied, leaning down to capture Arthur's lips. They were slightly chapped, but still perfect in the Frenchmen's opinion, and he was immediately warmed by the contact. So was Arthur, to the point where neither of them wanted to stop, as was often the case.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They didn't stop, that is, until a certain Italian yelled, "Hey, Bastards! First of all, that's disgusting, and second of all, Matthew's offered to make us pancakes and cocoa."

Francis and Arthur let go of each other, both a bit breathless, but immediately cheered by the thought of Matthew's pancakes.

"Are you sure, Matthew? We wouldn't want to impose," Arthur said, looking at the blonde tucked under Gilbert's arm.

Matthew smiled, shaking his, for some reason, snow filled hair. "No, it's fine. And I have tea, if you want some."

Arthur smiled. "Well, I'm not one to turn down a cup of tea."

"Seriously," Gilbert said. "I remember this one time, in 9th grade, Francis, Antonio and I were sneaking into the teacher's lounge and-"

"Ohonhon, I remember this story!"

"Si, your reaction was priceless, Arthur."

The bad touch trio continued to tell their tale, while Arthur interjected from time to time, saying that he didn't actually scream…

And they all went to Matthew's house and ate pancakes, the mistletoe war forgotten.

For now.

***DUN DUN DUUUUUNH! Ooo, the suspense! Haha, as always, please review and ****guess!**

**There have been some awfully good guesses, I keep fidgeting in my chair I'm so excited for the Christmas Eve reveal! I can't wait for all of your reactions!**

** As always, I love you all, re-read the chapters carefully, you might find something you missed. Oh, there is a bit of a PruCan hint in this chapter as well, although it's mainly Fruk hints. Best of luck! ***

** German Translations:**

**_Sie sind liebenswert - _****You are adorable.**

**_Spatzi - _**** Little sparrow. So, it's like the German equivalent of Birdie. :D**


	12. Bob the Snowman (Spamano)

***Hello! I finally updated! Hooray! So this is a Spamano oneshot containing, shockingly, a spamano gift hint! There have been some really good guesses so far, and some correct ones! (I've been mentally preparing myself for all the drabbles I'll have to write after this.) Oh! And I've added prizes! First place winner receives a cookie recipe along with the drabble and card, and second place winner also gets a recipe along with the drabble. Best of luck!***

It had finally snowed more than a foot, and Lovino was expecting his boyfriend to come bounding out of the house across from his at any moment.

It was tradition after all, and Antonio, Lovino had found, would rather die than give up on a tradition. The idiotic bastard.

Lovino was prepared to put up a huge fight, because he had just checked and it was 27 degrees outside. He would turn to ice the second he stepped outside.

Now, the latter statement wasn't as much of an exaggeration as people would expect. Lovino had a thyroid problem, and because of it he had no body heat whatsoever. He was freezing constantly. In fact, he currently was wearing three layers, and he still shivered from time to time. Winter was, therefore, his least favorite season.

And he hated making snowmen.

Antonio stared at his neighbor/boyfriend's door apprehensively. He had brought along two extra jackets, a hot water bottle, and several hand warmers in hopes that they would sway Lovino out of his house.

It was the first snowfall of the year, and therefore, it was time to make a snowman. Antonio and Lovino had done this every year for ten years, and although Lovi got more and more difficult about it, Antonio wasn't about to give up on this tradition.

Using his elbow (His hands were full), Antonio pushed on the doorbell. Backing off the porch to see if Lovino was in his room, he saw two hazel eyes glaring at him.

Lovino forcefully opened his window and shouted, "No way in hell, bastard!"

Antonio laughed, but then remembered he was going to be firm in this. "C'mon, Lovi, it's our eleventh year doing this!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "That's eleven years too many. No."

Antonio sighed. "Aww, c'mon, don't make me come up there!"

"Who are you, mia madre? Go away! I'm not risking my life for your stupid tradition."

"But I brought stuff to keep you warm! I would never let you freeze, mi amore."

There was a pause, and Lovino seemed to contemplate. "…What exactly did you bring?"

Antonio grinned, knowing he had almost won. "Jackets, hand warmers, a hot water bottle…"

"Did you bring your green jacket?"

Antonio looked down, checking. Silently congratulating himself, he answered, "Si!"

Lovino seemed to almost smile, but quickly said, "I really frickin' hate you." Then, with reluctance, he added, "I'll be right down," slamming the window shut.

Antonio allowed himself a little happy dance as he waited for Lovino. That had been much easier than it usually was, Lovi must have been in an especially good mood.

Lovino wasn't in a good mood. Not at all. But Antonio had brought his green jacket, and it was a wonderful, warm jacket that smelled wonderful and Lovino wasn't about to turn down a chance to wear it. Besides, after they made the snowman, Antonio would always make his famous hot chocolate and wrap Lovino in blankets and such until he was completely warm. And that, Lovino thought, wasn't all that bad of a tradition.

Opening the door, Lovino forcefully shoved Antonio inside his house and held out his hand. "Jacket," he demanded, a slight blush ruining his harsh exterior.

Antonio shook his head with a smile, kissing Lovino's forehead as he handed him the jacket. "Of course, tomate."

Lovino glared, but it went away quickly as he slipped into the jacket. It was huge on him, but that made it even better because he could be absolutely surrounded in it's warmth.

"I won't ever let you be cold, you know," Antonio siad, delighting in the sight of Lovino hugging his jacket like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I'm always cold, bastard. You can't keep me warm all the time."

"Hmm," Antonio replied absentmindedly.

Lovino rolled his eyes, now fully covered in both jackets with hand warmers in the pockets and clutching the hot water bottle. "Are we going or what?"

"Oh, right!" Antonio said cheerfully. "First snowman of the season, version 11! This is the first year we've done this as a couple... We should start another tradition!"

"Oh, hell no. I barely survive this one every year." Lovino said. "Curse your family and their stupid love of traditions."

"Hey, you never know, you might like one of them someday."

"I highly doubt it."

Antonio just grinned, opening the door.

The second the cold air hit Lovino, he gasped, his body temperature dropping. Antonio automatically grabbed the Italian and held him close, whispering, "I'm not going to let you be cold, remember?"

Lovino blushed, and he pushed Antonio off. "I'm fine now, dammit. I just had to adjust." However, the cold air surrounded him the second he let go, and Lovino regretted shoving his boyfriend away. "L-let's get this o-over w-with," he grumbled, pulling the jackets closer to him in an effort to stop his shivers.

Antonio looked at Lovino with concern, but quickly focused on finding the perfect place for their snowman. "Hmm... where did we put Bob last time?"

That's right. Their snowman had a name. One that was based off of Veggie Tales. To be fair, they were six when they had thought of it, and Bob the tomato really _was_the best character, but it was still mortifying.

"I th-think it-t-t was r-right next to my p-porch. I d-didn't want to leave m-my house."

Antonio laughed. "That's right. You really didn't like me last year."

Lovino crossed his arms. "I w-wouldn't say that-t-t," he mumbled, averting his eyes. "N-now, w-where are we p-putting the stupid-d s-sn-snowman?"

Silently acknowledging that Lovino had said something semi-romantic, Antonio wrapped his arms back around Lovino. "I guess it's my house's turn. Unless you want to put it in the middle of the road again?"

Lovino burst out laughing. "N-now that_-_t-t was w-worth the c-cold."

Antonio shook his head, smiling. "Poor Bob. I can't believe Mr. Braginski actually just ran him over."

"Y-your f-face was p-priceless."

Kissing the top of Lovino's head, Antonio removed his arms from around his boyfriend, taking his hand. "Alright, we have a snowman to build."

"F-fine, b-but then you're making m-me hot ch-chocolate."_ ...and we're having a major cuddle session,_ Lovino added in his head. He already missed the warmth of his human quilt.

***Ivan! How could you run over Bob?! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, please submit holiday drabble ideas, and keep guessing! I love and appreciate all of you, you guys have no idea how happy you make me. :) All of my love and I hope you have a wonderful holiday!* **


	13. Christmas Cuddles

***Hello guys! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy busy busy... Anywho, I love everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, etc... You guys are so adorable! I've been seeing a lot of correct guesses, I've even started making a list! (I feel like Santa XD) **

**As always, I don't own Hetalia, and this chapter holds a PruCan clue! (For a different gift than the other PruCan clue chapter)**

Arthur didn't cuddle in public. Matthew and Gilbert did, mainly because they as a couple were filled with so much sweetness and light you almost wanted to puke. Or, at least, Arthur wanted to puke.

Not that he wasn't happy for the two of them. No, it was nice to see Matthew so content and to see Gilbert so peaceful… But it was a bit weird to Arthur how affectionate they always were. He was so used to relationships being fiery and awkward.

Which leads us back to the point that Arthur didn't cuddle in public. He was always so embarrassed, and he didn't really want to seem so needy. He didn't need comfort 24/7, he could handle himself.

Lovino, Arthur was sure, felt the same way, because he had never seen those two snuggling willingly. Sure, Antonio would hold Lovino and hug him at every opportunity, but Lovino always fought it.

So, it came as quite a shock to Arthur when, upon looking around Gilbert's basement, he found every single couple was holding onto each other, wrapped in blankets as they watched Rudolph. He and Francis were included in this, and Arthur didn't even remember Francis's arm wrapping around him but it was there now. And Arthur found he didn't really mind.

Lovino was passed out in Antonio's arms, and Antonio had tucked at least three blankets around his boyfriend as he cradled him, the smile on his face growing wider every time he looked down.

It was incredibly strange to see Lovino so calm and innocent, and for once Arthur understood why Antonio was so head over heels for the boy. He wondered briefly if Lovino and Antonio did this often, before he looked over at Matthew and Gilbert.

Once again, Arthur felt that sickening fluffy feeling as he stared at the couple. They were on the floor, sitting on multiple blankets, Matthew's head on Gilbert's shoulder. Every now and then, Gilbert would whisper something and Matthew would giggle, curling closer to the albino, and they both looked like a pair of cuddly polar bears.

And no, it did not seem cute or nice. Arthur definitely did not want that kind of sugar-coated, adorable relationship. And he wasn't in denial. He honestly preferred whatever he and Francis had. Which, actually, Arthur thought as he let out a yawn and Francis patted his lap in invitation, making Arthur blush a bit but he accepted anyways, resting his head in his boyfriend's lap, was rather wonderful in itself.

* * *

Soon, the movie was near its end. As Rudolph took off from the isle of misfit toys, leading the way, Matthew lifted his head from Gilbert's shoulder and stretched. Looking around, he laughed softly at the image of Lovino sleeping soundly, Antonio holding him close and also asleep by the looks of it.

A slight nudge from Gilbert directed Matthew towards Arthur, whose eyes were closed as his head lay in Francis's lap. Francis had his head tilted back on the couch, and he seemed to also be completely passed out.

"Are they _all_ asleep?" Matthew said in slight amazement.

Gilbert laughed, getting up to turn off the TV. "Apparently. Seems you and I are the only ones awesome enough to stay awake."

"That or someone kept talking to me the whole time," Matthew replied, smiling.

"Hey, I was whispering! And you wouldn't have wanted to miss this, would you?"

Matthew looked at his friends again, taking in their calm, for once, expressions, and smiled even bigger. "Nope. Thanks for keeping me awake." He accepted Gilbert's hand up, and kissed him on the cheek. You know, you're rather awesome."

Gilbert kissed Matthew fully on the lips. "Oh, I know."

Matthew lightly whacked him, before tip-toeing around the couch. "We should probably inform your mom that our friends have fallen asleep."

Gilbert groaned quietly, following Matthew up the stairs. "She's gonna take pictures…"

Matthew turned around, cocking an eyebrow. "You _don't_ want pictures of Lovino and Arthur actually cuddling their boyfriends?"

Gilbert grinned. "Yeah, I take that back. Let's get my mom."

And so they did, and Mrs. Beilschmidt smiled so big Matthew couldn't help but giggle, and she clapped her hands, running to grab her camera.

"Oh, sweetie, would you mind calling their parents and seeing if they could stay over? No need to disturb such cuteness."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Ja,ja… Can Birdie stay, too?"

The woman's green eyes lit up. "Of course! That is, if it's okay with your dad, Matthew."

Matthew pulled out his phone, "I'll check."

Eyes lighting on the box of Christmas cookies on the counter, Gilbert stuffed a few into his mouth before looking up everyone's numbers. They were all helpfully written on a piece of paper labeled, "Bad Touch Trio and their respective boyfriends."

The sad thing was that the list had been written a year ago, before Gilbert and Antonio had even been dating Lovino and Matthew, but it was still exactly right. Gilbert shook his head, his mom was nuts. Better than his dad, though, who was just a piano playing, prissy, weird man.

Having made the calls (it was okay with everyone, or they were too tried to care) Gilbert looked around for his boyfriend. Peeking into his living room, he saw Matthew sitting beneath the Christmas tree, looking up with a thoughtful expression. Sitting next to him, Gilbert gently grabbed his hand. "Hey, you okay?"

Matthew looked over, a bit startled. Sighing, he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… Christmas trees make me miss Canada. My…my mom and I would always get a giant one, and spend all day decorating them…" Matthew broke off, hugging Gilbert tightly.

Gilbert hugged back. Matthew never mentioned his mom, who had died in a car crash around two years ago. Gilbert was amazed Matthew managed to remain so happy most of the time; he knew he would still be a mess if it had been him.

"Shh… It's okay, Birdie. Y'know… You're awesome mom has got to be so proud of you. Going to America, making friends, meeting the awesome me… You've had an awesome year despite everything. Don't you think?"

Matthew sniffled, looking back at the tree. "You're right. And she wouldn't want me to be sad around Christmas."

Gilbert nodded, smiling. "Right. So are we going downstairs and getting blackmail on our friends or what?"

Matthew laughed at the sudden topic change. "So much for making my mom proud," he said.

Gilbert shrugged, pausing to wipe Matthew's wet cheek. "It's rather impossible to be disappointed in you, Birdie, you're basically an angel. And this," he said with a wink, "Is for the good of humanity."

"I can name two short, grumpy, people who would disagree with you," Matthew said.

Gilbert just laughed, pulling Matthew back to the basement. "Yeah, but who ever really listens to them?"

Matthew rolled his eyes, looking back at the Christmas tree one more time. Gilbert was right; his mom had always said she was happiest when Matthew was happy being himself. Well, that was definitely right now. All thanks to a certain red-eyed teenager.

***GASP. That's right. I wrote sad stuff. Heck to the yeah. Hehe, anyways, that part was needed to explain something that will occur later, sorry if it seemed kind of random. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (It was super fluffy at the beginning, right?). Please review, and keep guessing! You guys are doing amazing so far! I'm so freaking excited for Christmas Eve! All of my love! **


	14. Feliz Navidad! (Spamano)

**Oh. My. Gosh. I am SO SORRY! Seriously, I'm a terrible human being. I've been meaning to update and such, but the Holidays have kept me insanely busy and then other stress-inducing things have come up and I'm just so frazzled! **

**HOWEVER, you WILL be getting your wonderful Christmas Eve stories! I promise! Even if it kills me, I will do this for you beautiful people. **

**So, in my feeble attempts to appease you, here is a Spamano drabble, that includes the last Spamano hint :D. I really do love all of you with my entire heart and appreciate all of the love and support!**

Lovino sat on his bed, cradling his _Chitarra Battente*. _Christmas was coming soon, and as he always did around the holidays, Lovino was getting a bit depressed. It had to be the combination of the cold and his idiot friend, now boyfriend, annoying the crap out of him. Well, actually, Antonio had been gone for two days... which was the cause, sorry, which was NOT AT ALL the cause of Lovino's increased sadness.

Speaking of the devil, Antonio's car parked in his driveway, and Antonio ran out towards Lovino's house, grinning like a maniac. Lovino felt his heart speed up a bit. _Finally. _

He ran, er, walked calmly down the stairs and opened the door. "Where the hell were you, tomato bastard?"

Antonio's eyes widened, and he jumped on his Lovi, holding him tight. "I'm sorry, mi amor. I knew you must be getting sad, but I was so busy with family I couldn't come see you until today. I'm so sorry."

Lovino pushed him away, a light blush on his face. "It's fine. Don't freak out or anything. I, erm, I'm, uh..." Lovino looked down at his shoes, trying to get enough courage to actually say something nice. "I'mgladyou'rebackdammit." Well, okay, that was kind of nice, right?

Apparently so, because before he knew it, Lovino was against a wall and being kissed with the joyous excitement that could only come from Antonio.

Finally stepping back for breath, Antonio just grinned. "I missed you too, Lovi."

Said Italian studied himself, still a bit dizzy and incredibly embarrassed. "Yeah, well... You missed one of your idiotic traditions, I was just a bit frickin' worried because you never miss-"

"I didn't miss it!" Antonio said happily, interrupting the shorter boy. "The tradition isn't the Wednesday before Christmas, it's just the 21st, no matter what day!" Lovino cocked an eyebrow skeptically, but went with it anyways. "So.." Antonio said, grabbing Lovino's arm. "Your guitar is in your room, ci?"

Lovino tried to pull his arm back. "Yeah, but we always use yours for this, remember? My room is off limits, bastard."

Antonio pouted. "Aww.. but we never play in your room and your voice is so beautiful with your guitar..."

Lovino turned red again. No one knew he could sing, or even play guitar for that matter, except Antonio and his family. He loved playing and singing, but preferred it never to be mentioned. Especially by Antonio. "No it's not. And I never sing during this, remember?"

"Yep! But I will never stop asking you. It's part of the tradition! And hey, it might work some day."

Finally, the stress of missing, whoops, NOT missing Antonio, the holidays, the cold, and being depressed in general got to Lovino, and he did something he never, ever did: He gave in. "You know what? Fine. You win bastard. I will sing the freaking Christmas carol this year. But you are not telling another living soul about this and you will be quiet unless you're singing. Got it?"

Antonio looked like he might burst from happiness, but he decided to just hug the air out of his boyfriend instead. "Thank you so much, Lovi! Wow, I can't believe you're actually going to do this! You must have really missed me, huh?"

"I DIDN'T MISS YOU, IDIOT!"

* * *

Once they were both situated on Lovino's bed, one looking happy and expectant, the other looking like he wanted to die, Lovino slowly started to play. At first, the giant collection of sounds from Lovino's strumming seemed unfamiliar, but suddenly a tune Antonio knew all too well crept in. His eyes lit up, but a glare from Lovino kept him quiet.

"This is a one time thing, bastard," Lovino muttered as the tune started to pick up, and then he was singing. Quietly, of course, he never sang loudly when he was with another person, but beautifully nonetheless. "_Feliz Navidad... Feliz Navidad...Feliz Navidad, Prospero Año y Felicidad."_

Focusing on his playing; Lovino had basically played the instrument since birth but it still required focus, especially when he barely knew the chords to Antonio's stupid and cliche favorite Christmas song and was making everything up as he played, Lovino didn't notice Antonio inching closer to him. He didn't notice as Antonio crawled completely onto the bed and slipped behind him. He did notice, however, when a pair of lips made contact with his head.

He didn't falter. Nope, Lovino kept on singing and playing, even as Antonio continued to kiss his head and cheek. Finally, in an over-dramatic and somewhat frantic finish, he gave one final strum and ended. "See? There. I sang a stupid-"

Unfortunately, Lovino never got to finish his sentence, because somewhere between when he started and finished his song, Antonio had fallen even more desperately in love him than before (Which shouldn't really be possible, but whatever), and was now determined to kiss him senseless.

He did. Or, at least a bit senseless, it took Lovino about ten seconds to fully recover. "Right," he said, blinking. "You get way too excited about Christmas carols."

Antonio chuckled. "I think it's more your voice than anything."

Lovino turned a dark shade of red, and stormed out of his room. "C'mon bastard, you owe me hot chocolate now. God, that was the most humiliating thing I've ever freaking done. Hey, bastard! Hurry up!"

Antonio finally stood up, staring lovingly at his boyfriend's guitar before leaving the room. He really could listen to Lovino's voice all day.

_* A Chitarra Battente is a type of guitar from Southern Italy that I came across and I think it fits Lovi's personality perfectly. It has these gorgeous undertones, but the strumming is harsh. I strongly suggest typing in Chitarra Battente on Youtube and listening to it being played. It's absolutely beautiful. :)_

*** *Stares.* Well. Would'ya look at that. That was... really, really cute. Although I fear it was a bit too romantic for a junior and a senior... I blame Junjo Romantica. Anywho, I hope it somewhat makes up for me being an awful person. :) As always, please guess and review! All of my EVERLASTING love! I really do love you guys! And I WILL publish those stories on Christmas Eve. Cross my heart!***


	15. Roses are Red (A Fruk Christmas)

***WHOOOO! I haven't slept and I'm not going to all night, because I'm getting these drabbles DONE! I'm awfully proud of this here drabble, my bestie helped edit and I banged my head on my desk several times in order to produce the perfect Fruk christmas. I hope you enjoy it and that it was worth all of that anticipation. ... Is this how Santa feels? **

It was a beautiful Christmas Eve. The snow had chosen to fall quietly and slowly, lightly dusting the recently shoveled driveways. Arthur Kirkland had his hands in the pockets of his green coat, and he took in the night with slight awe. It was by far the prettiest Christmas Eve he had experienced, and it made his stomach flutter with anticipation.

Because, unlike all of the times he had spent Christmas Eve staring out the window, he had someone to share this night with. A certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed person who, for some reason, loved him passionately. And Arthur loved him back, more than he thought he was capable of.

Staring at the decorated houses, he smiled when he saw two boys playing in the snow. Their names were Peter and Rodney, and Arthur had properly met them exactly two years ago, when he was making his first trek to Francis's house on Christmas Eve.

He had been incredibly nervous, so much so that he had jumped about a foot in the air when a blue-eyed boy, who he now knew was Peter, had shouted, "Hey, what d'ya have roses for?"

Arthur had turned to the little boy, a bit annoyed. "I'm giving them to a friend. Actually, I'm going to be late, so-"

Peter had giggled, looking to his older brother Rodney as if sharing a joke. "Silly, you don't give roses to friends! Not red ones at least! Those represent true love! Right, Rod?"

Rodney had shifted nervously. "Um, yes, that's what Da says, but the boy can do whatever he wants, don't make him mad, Pete."

The younger boy had rolled his eyes. "Stop being so wishy washy! I'm just telling him the truth!"

At this point, Arthur was trying to sneak away when a giant blonde man had stepped outside. "B'ys, wh't 'r ya d'ing?" Then, he noticed Arthur, standing awkwardly. "Oh. H'llo. C'n I h'lp ya?"

Before Arthur could respond, Peter had leapt at his dad. "Daddy! The boy with the eyebrows said he's going to give roses to a friend and I told him he couldn't give red roses to a friend and then Rodney was being a scaredy-cat and- You can't give red roses to a friend, right?"

The man had looked up at the roses in Arthur's hand, and something like a smile had appeared on his face. "N't f'r a fr'nd, 'r th'y?"

Arthur had smiled back at the man, a bit sheepish. "No, sir. They're for my boyfriend."

"W'll, 'm s're h's m'ss'ng ya. S'rry 'f P'tr b'thrd ya." The man had motioned for the two boys to come in, and Peter had turned to look at Arthur before going inside.

"You could've just told me," the boy had said. "Oh! And my name is Peter!"

Arthur had done a slight bow, making Peter laugh. "Arthur. Thanks for the lesson on red roses."

"You're welcome! I hope your boyfriend likes them!" Peter had shouted after Arthur.

"Me too," Arthur had whispered quietly to himself.

As he came closer to the now familiar boys, Arthur automatically started smiling, and Peter rushed at him. "Arthur! You've got your roses! Ooh! They're really pretty this year."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, I thought so. Excited for Christmas?"

Peter had giggled. "Duh! Of course I'm excited! Hey, what did you get Frog this year, besides roses?"

Arthur's eyes shined, and he held out a blue present. "Guess."

Peter scrunched up his nose, thinking. "Um, is it a bomb?"

Arthur laughed, ruffling the short boy's hair. "No. I don't actually want to kill him, remember?"

Rodney shuffled over, curious as well. "Is it something French?"

Arthur nodded happily. "Good guess. Now, I have to give this something to the frog, and you two always make me late. Oh! I did bring you lads something, though." Arthur proceeded to pull two candy canes out of his pocket.

Peter smiled brightly. "Gee, thanks! I love candy canes!" He ripped the wrapping around the red and white candy, sticking it into his mouth.

Rodney thanked him as well, but he looked up at Arthur seriously for a second and said, "You should probably go kiss your boyfriend before he gets mad at you."

Arthur burst out laughing. "You, Rodney, are a wise boy. I'm going to go do just that. You two behave now, and have a happy Christmas!"

Rodney and Peter nodded, waving, before going back to work on their snowman, candy canes in hand.

Finally, Arthur found himself in front a familiar white door. Before he could knock, however, the door flew open and he was pulled inside in a rush, and found himself being kissed. Arthur didn't even bother to check that it was Francis before kissing back, his eyes closed. He knew the Frenchman's smell by heart, and, well, not very many people could kiss like Francis.

Not wanting to crush the roses, Arthur gently pulled away. "Well, you're awfully excited this Christmas. Any reason?"

Francis grinned, fiddling with his long blonde hair. "Non… I just love when you bring me roses."

Arthur blushed slightly, handing them over to the eagerly awaiting Francis. "Right, well. This is a once a year thing."

Francis smiled, fondling the rose petals. "I know. "

Looking around the house, Arthur's eyes stopped on a doorway. They quickly looked at all of the other doorways. "Um, Francis…. Not that I care or miss it, but where in world is the mistletoe?"

Francis looked at him sarcastically, crossing his arms. "I don't know, mon cher, you tell me."

Arthur looked down sheepishly. "Oh… Well, I figured you would have gotten some more by now… And, since it's almost Christmas, I'll just tell you it's all stashed in Lovino's gun safe."

Francis laughed, kissing Arthur on the cheek. "I was just teasing you. Antonio got that out of Lovi a week ago."

Arthur's eyes widened. "The traitor!"

"You ended up telling me, didn't you?"

"On Christmas Eve, when there's no point anymore! Not a week before! … But wait, why haven't you guys gone and stolen it, then? Or convinced Lovino to let you have it?"

Francis shrugged. "Well… I, I- I suppose I was pushing it a bit last year and this year. I might 'ave deserved it."

Arthur laughed. "Quite right. I would never do something if you didn't deserve it. Speaking of which, I don't know when you want to open presents, but-"

Francis's eyes lit up, and he rushed over to the giant Christmas tree in his living room. "Merde, I almost forgot! We can do presents now."

Arthur walked over to the tree, taking the time to appreciate how beautiful it was. It wasn't anything like his tree, with its mess of ornaments and colored lights, the Bonnefoy tree was all perfectly designed. Much like Francis, Arthur mused in the small romantic part of his brain.

"You can open yours first."

Arthur blinked down at his boyfriend, snapping out of his reverie. "Oh, right. If you insist." He sat down next to the tree, gently taking the package from Francis. "You really spend too much time wrapping these things."

Francis smirked. "You don't spend enough time, cher."

Arthur glared. "I wrap perfectly fine, Frog! Not everyone feels the need to use four different kinds of ribbon."

"Five," Francis corrected, placing his head in his hands as he watched the green-eyed boy delicately slip his fingers under the tape.

Arthur was one of those people who refuse to rip the wrapping paper. An unfortunate thing to be, really, when you're dating Francis Bonnefoy.

Said boy sighed. "Arthur, I really don't mind if you tear the paper. I know my wrapping is beautiful, but-"

"You wrapped it like this; you have to wait as it's unwrapped." Arthur looked over at his boyfriend smugly, before going to the other side of the present and un-taping it slowly.

Francis sighed again, using his time to watch Arthur's face under the Christmas lights. He really was beautiful. It was an understated beauty, but at the same time, it was everywhere. It was in the way Arthur held a teacup, closing his eyes and breathing in the steam. It was in the way he was grumpy and stand-offish to most people, but he loved children. He would bend down, tell them stories, pat them on the head… He really was wonderful. Yes, Francis had always had good taste, but Arthur… He hadn't known what he was doing with Arthur. He wasn't aware he was choosing the most perfect person for him at the time. He knew now, though.

A small gasp brought Francis's attention to the now unwrapped present in Arthur's lap. He watched as hands ran across the worn book and traced the title and the vines creeping along the spine, and finally stopped on the single rose.

Bright green eyes finally made contact with blue ones. "I thought you hated Shakespeare," Arthur whispered quietly.

Francis sat up, reaching out to stroke the choppy blonde hair he loved so much. "Non, I simple doubted an Englishmen's ability to write romance. You inspired me to finally read it."

"Oh," Arthur replied intelligently. "So, did he meet your standards?""

Francis smiled. "I think you'll find the answer inside."

Arthur's eyes narrowed threateningly. "If you crossed out or tore an antique copy of one of the greatest plays in literature, I will murder you." Francis only smiled, motioning towards the play in Arthur's lap.

Carefully opening the book, Arthur read the words scrawled out on the inside cover. His eyes went from word to word, sometimes widening and sometimes closing for a few seconds. Silently, he went to the next page, and the next.

Finally closing the cherished book, Arthur grabbed Francis into a tight hug, grasping his shirt in an extremely rare sign of need and dependency.

Francis hugged back, stroking Arthur's blonde hair again. A muffled voice said, "You annotated the entire thing. For me."

"W-well, I didn't mean to at first, but I found myself underlying things that reminded me of you, and I just kept making little comments. I wanted to keep it pristine for you, but-"

Arthur's grip tightened even more. "No. It's better this way."

Francis chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

Finally letting go, Arthur was about to turn away when hands grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. It was tender and seemed to last for ages. Arthur broke away, and quoted with a small smile, "You kiss by the book."

Francis arched an eyebrow. "Same to you. Now, can I open my present?"

Arthur shifted nervously. "Right. Of course. Here it is." He handed the blue package to Francis, not looking at him.

A bit suspiciously, Francis took the package. "Do you want me to save the paper?" Francis teased.

Arthur harrumphed, crossing his arms. "No, it's perfectly fine. I didn't use three layers of paper like some people."

Francis shook his head, looking at the abundance of tape and wrinkled blue paper that was a bit ripped but covered up with more tape or extra paper. "You certainly didn't, cher."

Nevertheless, Francis tried to be somewhat careful with the paper, gently tearing it to see a dark brown wood underneath. Ripping away the rest of the paper, he found himself looking at a rose. One rose beautifully carved into the wood, simple yet perfect. Quite like his Arthur, Francis thought.

Examining the rest of what he saw was a box, Francis found it reminded him a lot of France, with the elegant design and gold lock. Looking over at Arthur, Francis found himself being handed a small key.

Staying silent in some kind of agreement they had made in the last minute, Francis took the key and placed it inside the lock. Opening the box, he was surprised to hear small chimes start to form a melody. An extremely familiar- Francis whipped his head towards Arthur, eyes wide.

"I thought you 'ated this song."

Arthur shrugged, smiling. "Well, it would seem we've both been lying about things we hate."

Francis smiled back, humming along to the tune as he examined the music box's contents. Inside, there was a piece of paper, crinkled and folded so that it fit inside the box. Taking it gingerly, Francis opened it. He read the words once, and then again. Confusedly, he looked towards Arthur, but his boyfriend was pointedly looking out the window. "C'est en français..." he muttered. "Avez-vous demandez à quelqu'un de traduire?"

Arthur finally looked over. "No, I wrote it in French. You can't just translate from English to French, it messes-"

Francis grabbed Arthur and somewhat slammed him against the window. "Since when do you understand French? When do you write poetry in French?"

Arthur looked at him in shock. "First of all, that hurt." Francis immediately softened his grip, caressing the back of Arthur's head in a wordless apology. "And second of all, it was part of your present. I took lessons online and had Matthew tutor me for months..."

"Parle en français."

Arthur looked away again. "No."

Francis bent closer, tilting Arthur's chin back towards him. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Hmm... let me think. Perhaps because you're actually fluent in French and you'll just laugh at how awful I am at it?"

Francis kissed Arthur fully on the lips, cupping the shorter blonde's face in his hands. Breaking away, he quietly murmured. "You learned French for me, cher. You managed to find a music box with my favorite song and-" Francis kissed Arthur one more time, "You wrote a love poem. I wouldn't dare mock you."

Arthur cringed. "It wasn't really a love poem..."

Francis laughed, brushing back Arthur's hair. "Mon amour... It was a love poem. Just admit it."

Arthur shook his head. "No. It wasn't. It was just about you and some of your more... admirable qualities. That doesn't mean it's a love poem."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it, though? Really, Lapin... Just say it."

Arthur looked away, firmly ignoring the pleading baby-blues looking at him. "I will not."

Francis sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to ask Gilbert and Spain what they think about it..."

Arthur's eyes snapped towards his boyfriend. "You wouldn't dare."

Francis grinned, knowing he had Arthur firmly in a corner. "You know I would, cher. 'Owever, if it's not a love poem... you have nothing to worry about, oui?"

Arthur mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Francis asked, his eyes twinkling.

"C'était un poème d'amour, okay?"

So that's what an angel sounds like, Francis thought as he felt his heart burst and his mind lose all sense of thought. Luckily, he managed to tackle Arthur into the ground. Kissing him on the forehead, eyes, cheeks, and finally lips, Francis managed to say, "Mon dieu, your accent is the most adorable thing I 'ave ever 'eard."

Arthur blushed from underneath Francis. "It's really not... I'm awful at French."

Francis smiled, finally giving Arthur space. "Non, you just need practice. Repeat after me, Je 'taime."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I know that. It was the first thing I ever learned."

"Well, then, you should be an expert at saying it," Francis replied, motioning for Arthur to speak.

Shaking his head, Arthur suddenly pulled Francis back down, whispering, "Je t'aime plus que tout." He then proceeded to kiss Francis, vaguely aware that "La vie en rose" was still playing in the background.

Eyes that make me lower mine,

A laugh that's lost on his lips

That's the true portrait

Of the man I belong to

When he takes me in his arms,

He whispers softly to me,

I see life in rosy hues.

He gives me words of love,

Everyday words

And it does something to me.

He's come into my heart,

A share of happiness

Which I know the reason for.

He is for me and I am for him for life,

He has told me, has sworn to it for life.

And as soon as I glimpse him,

I can feel

my beating heart.

- La Vie En Rose, Edith Piaf

**Translations:**  
"C'est en français..." === "It's in French.."

"Avez-vous demandez à quelqu'un de traduire?" ==== "Did you have someone translate this?"

"Parle en français." ==== "Speak in French."

"Pourquoi pas?" ==== "Why not?"

"C'était un poème d'amour, okay?" === "It was a love poem, okay?"

"Je t'aime plus que tout." ==== "I'll love you for life."

***Alright, first one's up! I wish everyone a very merry Christmas Eve/Christmas, keep checking throughout the day for the rest of the stories. I love you all so much, there are few words that can really express how happy you all make me. Anyways, if you guessed correctly for Fruk, congratulations! Feel free to send in drabble requests now, or wait. Hopefully I didn't miss anyone, but right now for Fruk I have... **

**Kat42 (For both gifts, like the amazing and boss person she is), and LadyShinigami12 (Another precious darling)! **

** All of the other guesses were perfectly sound, and I am SO using the hairdryer thing for France at some point. All of my love to you dears, and guesses are still allowed for Prucan and Spamano. :D Merry Christmas Eve!***


	16. Violets are Blue (A Prucan Christmas)

***I am so, so sorry. I know I promised Christmas Eve would have all of the stories but I have family matters to attend to and it's kind of rushing towards me. So, because I wanted to post as much as I could, here is half of the Prucan story. I hope you enjoy it!***

Matthew sighed for the fiftieth time that night. He really needed to get out of his house. It was rather small on it's own, but when it was crammed with loud, football-loving, most likely drunk people, it was a living hell for Matthew, who quite enjoyed his peace and quiet.

Luckily, a silver car stopped in the middle of the road, with a white-haired angel in the driver's seat.

Running to the door, Matthew stopped himself, looking around his crowded living room for a freakishly tall, all-american man. He saw the teenage replica, and groaned internally as he walked over to his brother. "Hey Alfred?" he said, tapping his twin on the shoulder.

As usual, he was ignored. However, he had practice in this situation and knew someone who could help him.

"Hey, um, Natalia?" Said platinum blonde spun around, poised to strike as if she had a knife in her hands, but she only had a piece of gingerbread.

Looking down, she quickly put her hands behind her back. "What is it... Alfred's twin brother?"

"If your boyfriend asks about me, tell him I'm at Gilbert's house, okay?"

Natalia blinked, looking over at Alfred. "I'll be sure to. I wouldn't suggest you hang out with Beilschmidt, though. He was a bad reputation."

Matthew balled his fists. "Thank you, but I think I can judge on my own. Just tell Alfred if he asks about me, okay? I'm sure he won't, so don't worry."

Nodding her head, Natalia started to walk away before turning back around. "What is your name? I don't think Alfred has ever said it."  
Matthew shook his head, an angry laugh escaping. "Kumajiro. Nice to meet you." With that, Matthew ran out of his house, gasping when the cold air hit him. Wait, did air usually feel this sturdy?

Looking up, Matthew found himself face to face with his boyfriend. "Oh. Hey."

Gilbert laughed, kissing Matthew sweetly before responding, "Hi. The awesome me was just coming to get you. Your house is seriously packed, I was worried you were going to suffocate or something."

"I almost did. I don't know if you noticed, but I seriously flew out of that house."

"That's my birdie!" Gilbert said happily, practically skipping down the driveway to his car.

Matthew sighed. "You really need to stop with the bird comparisons."

"Sure. As soon as you stop eating pancakes."

Shaking his head, Matthew reached for the car door. A hand pushed him back, and Gilbert looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't you dare."

Matthew continued to be thoroughly confused until the albino opened the door, bowing slightly.

Lifting an eyebrow, Matthew resisted the urge to say 'Seriously' and quietly got into the car. "Thank you," He said, a small laugh in his words.

"You're awesomely welcome."

As Gilbert got into his car, starting the engine, Matthew turned to him. "Oh, and just so you know, I have your present, it's just at your house already."

Gilbert's hands stopped on his keys, and his red eyes very slowly looked over at the Canadian. "You mean to tell me that your awesome present to me has been at my house this whole time? Where the heck did you put it?"

Matthew shrugged, looking out the window with a smile. "Somewhere. I had your dad help me."

"My dad." Gilbert continued to look at his boyfriend in disbelief until Matthew finally turned towards him.

"Are you planning on driving anywhere, or...?"

"My dad helped you. My dad the pianist."

"Yes, okay?! And technically he's a music theory professor. You really need to give him more credit."

Sighing and muttering in German, Gilbert finally started driving. "So, besides the fact that mein Birdie is incredibly sneaky-"

"Well, I do have the whole invisibility thing going on."

Gilbert suddenly pulled over again, grabbing Matthew's face. "Not to me you don't."

The Canadian's eyes widened before lowering, looking at his lap a bit sheepishly. "I know," Matthew whispered.

Tilting his Birdie's chin up, Gilbert leaned closer. "You're the most awesome person on the planet. Don't you ever forget that."

Matthew smiled softly, giving Gilbert a quick kiss before facing forward again. "So are you. Now drive, we'll never get to your house at this rate."

"That might actually be a good thing... My mom's been running around for hours making sure everything is 'perfect for that adorable Canadian of yours'.

A burst of laughter came from the passenger seat. "Your mom is so nice."

Gilbert snorted. "More like insane."

"Matthew! Oh, you look absolutely adorable! Do you want some cookies?"

Matthew looked at his boyfriend with a smile on his face, while said boyfriend face-palmed. "Mutti... We talked about this before I left, remember?"

"Yes, sweetie. And I threatened you with a frying pan. If you can constantly call Matthew adorable, so can I."

A slight blush came across the albino's face, and he quickly walked into the living room, muttering again.

Once he was gone, Matthew collapsed into a fit of giggles, Mrs. Beilschmidt joining in. "Oh, und Matthew," she whispered, "Your present is under the tree now, in fact-"

"Meing Gott! What the heck is that?!"

Matthew turned towards the living room. "I think he found it, Mrs. B. Tell your husband thanks for me."

"I'll be sure too. It really is the sweetest present, dear. I'm sure he'll love it!"

"I hope so." Grabbing one last cookie, Matthew headed to the living room, where a certain silver-haired boy was staring at a giant red box in awe and bewilderment.

"This was not here when I left."

Patting the box, Matthew smiled at his boyfriend. "Well, yeah. I didn't want you to be tempted."

"Wait. This is yours?!" Gilbert circled the box again, much like a cat. "How did you even hide this? I search my house every year-"

"Aha! I knew it!" shouted a voice from the kitchen.

Gilbert winced. "I mean, I would NEVER search my house! Ever! Because I am the best kid anyone could possibly ask for! Any mother would be lucky to have me!"

There was loud laughter from the kitchen, joined by Matthew's soft giggles.

"I hate to disagree, my junge, but I think I would prefer your Freund," came a rather high, and, well, snooty voice from the top of the stairs.

Looking up, Gilbert crossed his arms. "What d'ya mean? You guys would be so bored without the awesome me!"

"Deine Mutter gives me just the right amount of stress, actually. You add a bit too much," Mr. Beilschmidt said, adjusting his glasses as he walked down the stairs.

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert walked back to the giant red box. "So... did mom carry this over here?"

"Nein, I did. Your mother was busy decorating."

Gilbert looked over towards his dad. "Seriously? I didn't know you could lift anything more than sheet paper!"

"I am capable of moving an entire piano, Gilbert. I can handle a-" Matthew cleared his throat, slightly shaking his head, "-Um, present."

Still looking skeptical, Gilbert went back to examining his present. "Well, since everyone except me seems to know what's in here, can I open this or what?"

"WAIT! NOT YET! I HAVE TO GRAB MY CAMERA!" shouted Mrs. Beilschmidt, running through the living room and up to her bedroom.

"It's on the nightstand, leibe," Mr. Beilschmidt added calmly, while Gilbert looked at him with exasperation.

"Daaaad. Not awesome. I guess I'll just open this quickly before she gets back."

"Your funeral," Matthew and Mr. B said simultaneously, stopping to smile slightly at each other.

Gilbert looked horrified. "Mein Gott. You really need to stop hanging around my family, Birdie. This is not-"

"I've got it!" a breathless Elizabeta interrupted, rushing down the stairs. "I brought Gilbird too, since he's part of the family."

The bird flew from Mrs. B's hair to circle around Gilbert and then land in Matthew's hair, his personal favorite.

"Okay, so can I open this present now or what?" Gilbert asked impatiently.

Putting her camera on video, the green-eyed woman nodded happily, while Mr. Beilschmidt watched behind her, looking only slightly interested.

"You really don't need to record this, Mutti. It's not even from you!"

"Well, of course, it's from your adorable boyfriend! Which means I have to videotape it."

Standing shyly to the side, Matthew petted Gilbird as he watched the scene unfold. If anything, the Beilschmidt family was entertaining to watch. They also really loved each other, deep down inside. It wasn't like his new family, Matthew thought, with both Alfred and his dad forgetting his existence and getting into fights with each other. The Beilschmidt family was dysfunctional, but in an endearing way.

Matthew found himself shocked out of his thoughts when a red-eyed boy came crashing into him, squeezing the life out of him in a comfortable way... It's hard to explain. Realizing that Gilbert had opened his present, Matthew hugged back, glad that his boyfriend had liked it.

"Gilbird needed a new one so bad... I didn't even know they made bird cages that awesome! And the mini throne? Where an earth did you even find it all?"

"Oh, y-y'know... Around."

Stepping closer to the pair, Mr. Beilschmidt patted Matthew on the back. "You don't have to be modest, Matthew." Seeing his son's confused expression, the dark haired man explained, "He made it."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Y-you..."

"Not all of it! I got the basic cage at an antique store, and moulded it to another one because, well, canaries need wide cages, and then I painted it. That's all I did, really..."

"You are the most awesome boyfriend in the world. Honestly."

Hugging his Birdie again, Gilbert barely heard the quiet squabbling of his parents.

_"Come on. You have your hug. Now give the boys some space." _

_"...But what about the kiss?"_

_"Eliza."_

_"But-"_

_"Remember that Christmas melody I've been working on?"_

_"Yes?"_  
_"I finished it early, you can listen to it now, if you-"_

At that point, Gilbert assumed his mom had pulled his dad to the music room, being obsessed with his piano playing.

Gilbert smiled slightly. Sometimes, on very, very, rare occasions, his dad was kind of awesome. Sometimes.

Once they were alone, Gilbert finally let go of Matthew. "Ready to open your awesome present?"

Matthew looked somewhat surprised, and it broke Gilbert's heart. "You're not the only one who gets to give, Birdie."

Matthew shuffled his feet. "I know. I just kind of forgot that I had a present, too."

Shaking his head, Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and led him downstairs to the basement. "I swear I'm gonna kill whoever made you feel like you weren't important. I wish you have been born here, so the awesome me could've found you earlier."

"Or you could've been born in Canada."

"Ja... Now that you mention it, Canada is an awesome country. Not as good as Germany, but better than America."

"And you could have met my Mom..." whispered Matthew.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, Gilbert turned around and scooped his birdie up, bridal style. "Hey now," he said quietly, "I'm sure she's watching the awesome me and you from up there. And I kind of know the awesome her through all of your awesome stories. "

Matthew smiled, resting his head on Gilbert's chest. "She would have loved you," he murmured.

Gilbert grinned, setting Matthew down and handing him a present that was lying on the couch. "I do have a good track record with the Williams'."

Matthew smiled softly, and gingerly started to open the present.

Okay, so..." Gilbert said nervously, "I couldn't think of what to give you because you like everything and your favorite thing is syrup which seemed too small of a gift, so..."

Violet eyes shot up to meet red ones, and Matthew looked back at the now opened box, his eyes dangerously starting to water. "A polar bear," he said very quietly. Memories came rushing towards him at what felt like light speed.

_"I'm off to work, sweetheart. Pancakes are on the table!"_

_Eight year old Matthew finished putting his sweatshirt on and ran out of his room to hug his mom. "Don't go," he whimpered. "I don't like being alone."_

_Mrs. Williams hugged the boy tightly, petting his blonde hair. "Remember what we talked about yesterday? You're going to be my brave little bear cub today."_

_Matthew pouted. "B-but... what if I miss the bus?"_

_"Then you walk down to Mrs. Johnson's house. I would stay with you, honey, but Kumajiro's counting on me."_

_"Is he r-really?"_

_"Of course. That baby polar bear has to survive without his mommy, but he can't all on his own. He needs some help from people like you and me."_

_"So you're like his new mommy?"_

_Mrs. Williams nodded, smiling. "Yep, and you can be like his older brother!"_

_Matthew's eyes widened. "How?"_

_"Well, you can be brave, just like Kuma, and get on the bus all on your own. That will help me get to Kuma so he can have breakfast." _

_Matthew nodded, a serious look on his face. "O-okay." Suddenly, a sad look crossed his face again. "It must be really hard for Kuma... All by himself. I'm glad we're helping him."_

_Matthew's mom softened. "I am too. And if you're ever on your own and scared, just remember Kuma. There are always people to help you, if you look. Sometimes it takes awhile, but angels are always running around. You got that, Mattie?" _

_Said boy nodded, a smile on his face. "I've got it. Would you... tell K-Kuma I'm helping him?"_

_Mrs. Williams nodded. "I'll be sure too. I'm sure he'll be very grateful." Standing up, she ruffled her son's hair. "I'm very proud of you, sweetie. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Mom."_

Caught up in all of his memories, Matthew collapsed into the couch and hugged the stuffed bear closer to him, petting the soft fur. "Kuma..." he whimpered. "I went to see him after... After Mom died... We were in the same boat. No one else really understood."

Gilbert very carefully joined his boyfriend on the couch, staying silent. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Matthew and keep him there for the rest of his life, glaring at anyone who tried to touch his precious Birdie, but he held back. He knew what grief was like, and he knew Matthew needed space while he talked about it.

"It was his birthday a few weeks ago. He must be ten years old now. I... I really miss him." Matthew clutched the bear even tighter, fisting the fabric in an attempt to hold it together. "I don't know what he did when he figured out he would never see Mom again. He... he really needed her. We... we both did."

At that, Matthew really started crying, and Gilbert couldn't stay still any longer. Practically falling over the blonde, Gilbert grabbed him tightly, pulling him into his lap. "Mein Birdie," he breathed. "No being sad on Christmas, remember?"

"You're the one who gave me a p-polar bear," Matthew sniffled. "Thank you, by the way."

Gilbert smiled, despite the situation. "You're welcome. I kind of thought you'd be sad, that's why I put these down here." Gilbert grabbed the box of Kleenex that was lying on a table behind the couch, and started to wipe Matthew's tears away. "But... Um, well... I know what it feels like to lose someone, and I think you should have something to hold on to when you miss her."

"I have you," Matthew pointed out.

Gilbert grinned, stroking Matthew's cheek. "Well, when I'm not there."

"Oh. Okay," Matthew whispered. "It's funny, Kuma was about this size when I first met him.""They're born that size?"

Matthew laughed. "No, smart one. He wasn't even found until he was two months old. I met him the day he arrived at the zoo, though. It was unexpected, and my mom was called in. There wasn't time for a babysitter, so I went too." Matthew continued to hold the bear lovingly, feeling his tears dry underneath Gilbert's tender hands.

"Is he still at the zoo?"

"Yep. Still causing trouble, I'm sure. He's rather full of himself... kind of like someone else I know."

"Yeah, Francis can get annoying," Gilbert agreed.

Matthew rolled his eyes, muttering, "That wasn't who I was talking about."

Gilbert bent down to kiss Matthew's nose. "I know."

Then, with a smile on his face, Matthew reached up and kissed Gilbert fully, silently communicating his gratitude in the best way he knew how. ******  
**

His mom's voice came back to him, saying, _"Angels are always running around."_ And as he kissed his silver-haired, pale-skinned, perfect for him boyfriend, Matthew knew his mom had been right. Sometimes it takes awhile, but you find them eventually. And they're completely worth the wait.

Later that night, Gilbert was alone in his room, looking out of his window at the stars.

Bowing his head, Gilbert whispered, "Hi, Mrs. Williams. I don't know if you can actually hear the awesome me, but if you can... I just wanted to say that I'm taking care of your awesome son, okay? You raised him right, ma'am. I'm sure you know he's the most awesome person alive, and extremely precious. So, uh, I won't let him get hurt. I think that polar bear of yours is doing okay, too, and if I can ever get to Toronto I'll check on him. Also... Thank you for Birdie. I don't know what I'd do without him. I think that's all I wanted say... Merry Christmas, Mrs. Williams."

*** I AM SO SORRY IT'S SO SAD! I don't know what I was doing, all I know was my mom had to make me a cup of tea and I was sobbing through most of this. Blargh. Anywho, Merry late Christmas, and congrats to the Prucan winners!**

**They are... Annablink, WildCitrusSunflower, and Chocolateismylover! Please tell me what you want for your drabble! (Message or review)**

**Also, I just wanted to say... My Prucan hints sucked. No really, they were terrible, and I apologize. To the three who got them anyways, HOORAY! And to everyone, I LOVE YOU ALL AND GIVE YOU MULTIPLE VIRTUAL CUDDLES! ... You guys are just too sweet. I mean, have you SEEN the reviews for this? It's absolutely ridiculous but it makes me so happy and I'm so eternally grateful. That's all. ***


	17. And Tomatoes are Red, Too! (Spamano)

*** 5 DAYS LATE WHOOOOO! ... eheh. Yeah, sorry about that. I do NOT deserve you guys. However, I love you all with a burning passion and you guys make me so happy it's ridiculous. Without further ado, I present: Spamano! (I'll admit it's my least favorite of the three, but I hope you enjoy at least a little bit of it!)**

It was the Vargas's annual Christmas Eve party that found Lovino locked in his room, wishing that every single Italian in his family would shut up for once. All he really wanted to do was go somewhere nice and quiet, but he really had nowhere to go except for out in the snow and there was no way he was doing that.

He couldn't even go to his boyfriend's house, not that he wanted to, because Antonio's family and his had had the terrible idea to have a joint party where adults went in one house and kids were across the street at Antonio's. It ended up being this giant freaking free for all that left Lovino miserable every year.

Well, there was one good thing about it, but it wasn't really that good and he was in no way wishing that thing would hap-

"Lovi!" came an overly excited Spaniard's voice from the other side of the door. "Are you in there?"

Lovino forced the smile off of his face and opened the door with his usual frown. "It's not like I'm gonna be anywhere else in this hell zone."

Antonio chuckled, pulling Lovino into his trademark Lovi hug, practically pulling the Italian off of the ground. "Aw, it's Christmas Eve, Lovi! Cheer up!"

"I would if I could even hear myself think," Lovino replied, going back on his bed to sulk.

Rolling his eyes, Antonio jumped onto the bed as well, holding out a squishy looking present wrapped in crinkly red paper. "A present would make you feel better, si?"

Lovino peeked over at the object before snapping back to his angry pose, slightly tilting his nose up. "Depends on what it is, bastard."

Antonio sighed, placing the surprisingly heavy object on Lovino's lap. "First of all, be nice. You don't want coal in your stocking, do you? And second of all, I actually think you'll like this one."

Lovino cocked an eyebrow, looking over at his boyfriend again. It wasn't often that he was reprimanded, but he guessed Antonio was right. It was Christmas Eve, might as well be somewhat nice. "I always like your stupid presents," he muttered. "I was just kidding."

"No you weren't, but I appreciate the sentiment, Lovi," Antonio said with a smile, tapping him on the nose. The smile faded off of his face, though, as Lovino's fingers inched towards the paper. Swallowing slightly, Antonio weakly motioned towards the present. "Now open it."

Angrily muttering, Lovino ripped the wrapping paper to see a familiar fabric staring up at him. He couldn't remember where exactly he had seen it before, but he felt that it was incredibly important, and he handled it carefully. Unfolding the heavy fabric, Lovino was met with millions of colors, mainly red, and many shapes all patched together to create a rather stunning quilt.

Purposefully not looking at Antonio, Lovino gently traced the patterns, stopping as he came to a large white heart in the middle. It wasn't completely white, though. There were two all too familiar names stitched into the heart, in different colored threads.

This is the point where Lovino's brain split into two very different thought tracks. The first track was basically: "_This is the cheesiest, stupidest thing in the entire freaking world and it is not what I think it is no it's probably just a crappy replica there's no way he'd give the real wedding quilt to me of all people and definitely not so early like this I mean isn't he supposed to wait till college or something? Stupid bastard." _

The other side of his brain, however, was thinking: _"I can't believe he actually gave me the quilt, well, I don't know if this is the real thing but if it is this is such a big deal and it really does mean he loves me and I'm not a charity case or anything I should probably thank him or at least say something right now."_

Shaking his head, trying to think normally and not schizophrenically, Lovino finally looked over at his boyfriend. "Is this what I think it is, bastard?"

Antonio, strangely enough, was looking at the ground, with what looked suspiciously like a blush on his face. "I'm- Uh… That is, mi amor… I don't really know how to say this…Si."

A bit unsure of what to do, Antonio was _never_ the one blushing, Lovino awkwardly scooted closer. "You did it wrong, idiota. You're supposed to wait until marriage or three years of dating. It's not even my tradition and I know that."

Antonio looked up nervously, quickly looking back down. "Erm, well, I figured since you got so frío… I was going to give you a different quilt or a frazada b-but then I thought, I already have this hermoso quilt and I was going to give it to you someday, m-might as well be now… So I asked mi madre a-and she approved because I've known you s-so long."

Lovino resisted the urge to record his boyfriend's stuttering because it was most likely the most adorable thing he had heard in his life and instead focused on the actual conversation. "Wait… she…really? What about your dad?" Antonio's dad completely disapproved of his relationship, and it had gotten to the point where father and son never spoke more than a word to each other.

"Only the female family members have to approve. Luckily, I only have my older sister and my mom." A small smile finally returned to Antonio's face, which in turn made Lovino feel much better. His boyfriend wasn't himself if he wasn't smiling.

Looking back down at the mass of red, Lovino pressed the quilt up to his face, breathing in the smell. His lips quirked upwards when he found it smelled perfectly of Antonio, filling him with thoughts of tomato patches and soil warmed by the sun.

Just then, a thought struck him. This was still _the_ quilt, the quilt you give your true love when you know they'll be with you forever. It was a really, really big deal, one that signified marriage or a giant commitment in the least, and possibly one of Antonio's family's biggest traditions, which was saying something. He had only been dating Antonio for six months! They weren't even in college! Not only that, gay marriage wasn't legal in their state, and even if it was Lovino wasn't all too sure he wanted to get married. Antonio was just being his idiotic naïve self again, and there was no way he actually wanted to be with the Italian for the rest of his life. They weren't ready for this, and most importantly, Lovino didn't deserve this. At all.

Dropping the present, Lovino looked out his window, wondering how he could address the situation without hurting Antonio or himself. "Why me?" simply slipped out of his mouth before he even realized it, and Lovino quickly shut his eyes, wishing time would go back a few seconds.

Antonio's green eyes shot towards the back of Lovino's head, and he briefly wondered if he heard right. "Do you want me to give it to someone else?" he said, teasing his boyfriend.

Lovino looked back at him, glaring. "No. Well, not while we're dating. I- ugh this is stupid. I don't deserve this, alright? You're gonna find someone else at some point, and then you'll be quilt-less on your wedding day and you'll feel terrible because that's the kind of stupid person you are and it would ruin your tradition which you would- mmph!"

Antonio grabbed Lovino's face and kissed him like he was the only person in the world. Lovino quickly pulled away, instantly regretting the loss. "I'm serious. You don't want me forever. I'll get even crankier as I grow up, I'm sure of it."

Antonio reached up again and held Lovino's now red face in his hands and said very clearly. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you haven't managed to drive me away after ten years. I don't think there's anything you can do to make me want to leave now."

Lovino's eyes widened, and he somewhat gently pushed Antonio's hands away. "Bastard. That's just because you're an idiot who doesn't know how to be insulted."

Antonio smiled, shrugging slightly. "Or I just know you well enough to know that you don't actually mean any of it."

Lovino bit his lip, looking down. Grabbing the quilt, he basically collapsed into it, quietly mumbling, "We're way too young for this."

"Young for what? It's just a quilt," Antonio responded, stroking his Lovi's hair as the boy lay face down on the bed.

"Mm Hmm hmph hm hmt!" Lovino yelled, voice now completely muffled by the quilt.

"Sorry, what?" Antonio asked, gently pulling the quilt away from his boyfriend's face. "Wha- are you crying?"

Lovino glared, trying to cover his red eyes. "Maybe," he said angrily. "And I said it's not just a quilt! It's a huge deal! It's all about true love and marriage and things I, for one, am not ready for."

Antonio sighed, gently wiping Lovino's tears with his thumb. "Lovi… It doesn't have to mean marriage. All it means is I want you with me for the rest of my life."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Is there really a difference?"

"Um… no ceremony?" Antonio offered sheepishly. "Oh, and you can pretend it means nothing but still keep the quilt."

"Like hell I'm pretending it's nothing," Lovino replied angrily. "I just don't deserve it is all."

Lifting Lovino's chin, Antonio said, "Believe me, if anyone deserves it it's you. I've spent years figuring that out."

Sighing dramatically, Lovino finally looked into his boyfriend's ridiculously green eyes. "Fine. I guess I don't really mind putting up with you forever. But don't go blaming me when-"

Lovino was interrupted again by a certain Spaniard's lips, and this time he didn't push away. Antonio gently cupped his face, still stroking the wet cheeks, and neither of them wanted to pull away.

Breathing, however, was required, and they reluctantly paused. It was enough time for Lovino to remember his own gift to Antonio, and he got up to grab it.

"Here," he said, not looking at his boyfriend. "It's not a giant family tradition that's basically a marriage proposal or anything, but still."

Antonio grinned. "I told you it wasn't a marriage proposal."

Lovino stuck out his tongue childishly. "Good, because I would have turned you down if it was."

Antonio rolled his eyes, turning to open the small gift. Removing the wrapping, Antonio saw a clear CD case, his name scrawled across it in all too familiar handwriting. Looking at the blank disk inside, a spark of extreme happiness ran through him. "Is this what I think it is, Lovi?" he asked.

Lovino crossed his arms. "Don't steal my lines, bastard. And probably."

Antonio grinned, grabbing Lovino in a hug. "I love you so much," he said.

Lovino's eyes flew open in shock. "It's just a few songs, jeez. No need to get excited, idiot… And I guess I love you too."

Jumping off of the bed, Antonio looked around for the stereo.

"You are _not_ listening to it here. Do it when you get home, bastard."

"Aww, Lovi! Please? It's my present."

Glaring, Lovino harrumphed yet again. Looking down at his quilt, however, softened him a bit. "Fine. Just put headphones on or something. It was torture enough making the damn thing, I don't want to hear it."

Antonio smiled, having located the stereo and, following Lovino's pointing, found the headphones. He plugged the headphones in and placed the CD in the player, the goofiest smile on his face the entire time.

Luckily, the chord was long enough so Antonio could sit back on the bed, but as he walked back he found a puffy-eyed Lovino wrapped up in his quilt,practically asleep by the looks of it.

Kneeling down, Antonio kissed Lovino on the forehead. When he didn't stir, Antonio laughed silently to himself, the boy could fall asleep faster than anyone. And just as he thought that, the sound of a chitarra battente came through the headphones, later joined by that low, angelic baritone.

And that very moment was saved in Antonio's heart, and he knew that there was no reason to worry about giving the quilt too early. Because, in all honesty, if it wasn't Lovino wrapped up in that quilt, looking beautiful despite his messy hair and tear streaks, Antonio didn't want the quilt anyways.

*** Okay, so we can now conclude our Christmas season drabbles! I hope you enjoyed them, feel free to tell me what your favorite was! Now, on to other things: Winners! **

**For Spamano: **** Annablink, Whisperoftherose, LadyShinigami12, NatD-LE, and forever.s130!**

**Now for overall winners! Okay, so we have two 1st prize winners (Drumroll): ****Annablink and Kat42!**** Two glorious people , in my opinion. **

**You both shall receive a few recipes along with your drabble and cards (Speaking of which, you can request if you want a card from the group, a certain person, or a certain couple.)**

**In second place, we have the fabulous**** LadyShinigami12!**** You will get a drabble and a card from the person/people of your choosing. **

**Okay, now this stuff is for everybody:**** I feel absolutely terrible for breaking practically every promise I made to you guys, so I have devised a way to make up for it! **

**I, Fluffshipismagic, will (I can't believe I'm doing this) write anyone who has already favorited/followed/or reviewed this story a 100 word drabble OR a poem for any Hetalia pairing of their choosing.**** Yep, pinky promise. So, send me your request or leave it in a review!**

**I think that's it, thanks for sticking with the Chritmas drabbles all season, you guy truly warm my heart and I love you like Matthew loves pancakes. A New Year's fic should hopefully be up by or before new years. OH! I have a tumblr where I also put my stories, so go follow me! Same name and everything, **** fluffshipismagic. **

**ALL OF MY LOVE!**


	18. New Year's Kiss (Prucan)

***Quick Prucan thing I wrote for New Year's... Enjoy!***

Something about nighttime makes people especially contemplative. That was very true for Matthew Williams, who was currently standing on the Bonnefoy's back porch, looking up at the stars.

This year had been his turning point. He had formed the most important friendship of his life, and then watched it escalate into a romantic relationship he never thought he would have.

He had also befriended a British grump and Italian grouch, both two people who should have treated him like crap, but instead admired him and thought of him as an honest to goodness human being.

Then there was the Spanish optimist, with an ever-present smile on his face, and the French flirt, always there to lighten the mood. They both remembered his name and took time to have conversations with him, strange as it was.

He had, Matthew thought, formed a family of six. Quite an accomplishment for a year.

"Sorry, if you could move- Ow! Hey, watch it Braginski! No, seriously, I've gotta get over there… Well, excuse you! Ugh, I have places to be! BIRDIE!"

Matthew spun around at his nickname, just in time to see a panting Gilbert break through the crowd of people that had formed behind him. "Mein Gott, Birdie! You had to be at the very front, huh? We almost missed it!"

"Missed what?" Matthew asked, looking around. It couldn't possibly be-

"It's almost midnight!" Gilbert exclaimed, gesturing to the people holding noise makers and anxiously looking at their watches and phones.

"Oh. I didn't even realize…" Matthew said sheepishly.

Gilbert looked towards the sky with exasperation. "Of course you didn't. I was having a heart attack, because I thought I wasn't going to get to kiss you on New Year's, and you didn't even realize. Which is fine, I guess, it's not _that_ big of a deal, but I've…"

As Gilbert rambled on, Matthew became vaguely aware of a countdown going on. "Uh, Gil?" he said quietly.

"It _is_ the first year we've been dating, and maybe it's hasn't been a whole year, more like four months, but still I thought it was kind of important that we-"

The awesome Gilbert was interrupted however, when Matthew grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. He responded immediately, of course, Matthew was an awfully good kisser for being so shy. Pulling his boyfriend closer, Gilbert heard fireworks in the background. Wondering if this was that cliché moment where you feel fireworks, Gilbert pulled away to check if it was all in his imagination or not.

Looking up at the sky, Gilbert was greeted with a beautiful display of colors, mini eruptions outshining the stars for one short moment.

Matthew smiled at his boyfriend, shaking his head. "You were talking so much you almost missed your New Year's kiss. I figured from your ramblings you didn't want that."

Gilbert laughed, pulling his birdie into a hug. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Matthew blushed slightly, replying, "Well, let's make a resolution that you don't have to find out."

"Way ahead of you," Gilbert replied. "It was the first thing on my list."

***All right, that's it for tonight! My best friend is coming back home in a few hours, so excited! :D Happy New Year's everyone! All of my love!***


	19. My Cup of Tea (Fruk)

***Hello all! I have been hard at work writing everybody's drabbles, but a lot of other things are going on in my life right now so please understand that it will take a while. My 100 word drabbles will hopefully be up later tonight, though! As to winners, you guys are getting much longer oneshots, so it may take a while, but I'm aiming for having them all done by the end of January at the latest. I hope you enjoy this oneshot, I love you all dearly!***

Arthur was panicking. Every morning, he would make himself a nice cup of tea and pour it into a tumbler, taking it to school. At lunch, he would pull out a teabag and re-fill it. This system kept him moderately happy for the entire day.

However, as he rummaged through his cupboards that morning, anxiously looking at the clock, Arthur realized with dread he just didn't have time. Cursing, he threw on his jacket and ran out to his car, starting the engine and speeding off towards his high school.

As he got out of his car, he was immediately attacked by a certain wavy haired blonde.

"Mon cher!" Francis cried happily, throwing his arms around Arthur.

Stiffening, Arthur said, "Off, frog," pushing at his boyfriend.

Releasing the shorter boy, Francis tilted his head. "Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned. Arthur's insults and protests were usually a lot wordier than that.

"No, I'm not bloody okay. I woke up late this morning." Arthur shuffled his feet impatiently, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Well, at least you made it on-" Francis stopped, looking at the empty pocket on Arthur's backpack. Wasn't there usually…. Oh. "You didn't 'ave your cup of tea today," Francis said with a knowing sigh. Ignoring the light pushes, Francis pulled Arthur into another hug, patting his choppy hair comfortingly. "Poor Lapin. You must be miserable. Don't you 'ave extra tea bags?"

Arthur moaned. "No. I ran out yesterday, and I meant to refill, but… Oh, bollocks. I hate my life."

As he held his boyfriend a little tighter, Francis looked out at the parking lot, thinking. Suddenly, they both faintly heard the bell ring, and Francis loosened his hold on Arthur so he could look into those green eyes. "Cher… I'm sorry, but I 'ave to go. We're both late already. Feel better s'il te plait…." Francis bent down and kissed Arthur's forehead.

Nodding silently, Arthur headed off to science, Francis seemingly going to the portables for math. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Arthur was not a fan of math. He didn't despise it, and was actually quite good at it, but it was still boring. Science had been hell, so the very thought of going to pre-calc was enough to make Arthur feel sick. It didn't help that his stomach was currently empty, without tea or food of any kind.

Tea. The very mention of it made Arthur want to cry in frustration. Delicious, calming tea with just enough caffeine to get him through the day but not too much so that he got overly hyper… He _needed_ it. Shaking his head, Arthur scolded himself. There was no point in dwelling on things that weren't there.

With that thought, Arthur walked into the classroom, preparing himself for more torture. Looking over at the teacher, he was given a small smile. That was odd. Mrs. Parker almost never smiled. Seeing his confused expression, she motioned over to his desk, where…

Arthur blinked. Counting the rows, making sure that it was actually his desk, Arthur walked closer. This had to be a dream. He was so desperate for tea he was imagining it. As he slowly reached out, though, Arthur found he could very much touch the tumbler and feel its warmth. Bringing it to his face, he breathed in the smell of his favorite tea. Looking down, he saw a croissant lying prettily on a napkin, a note expertly placed beside it. Picking it up gingerly, Arthur read:

_I was worried about you. _

_- Francis_

Now, Arthur didn't admit to loving his boyfriend often. He had just recently gotten comfortable with telling himself, and still struggled with telling Francis. Saying it in public was something Arthur feared he would never be able to do.

But when Mrs. Parker asked him, in front of most of the class, if he loved his boyfriend, Arthur looked down at his note and his deck and replied, "Yes, yes I do."

Because it was occurring to Arthur that people who skipped class to get you tea because they were worried did not come around very often. People who would do that for him consisted of one. And it was then, as he sipped his tea, listening to Mrs. Parker drone on and on about this or that equation, Arthur vowed to never let Francis Bonnefoy go. No matter how annoying he got sometimes, Francis cared. Slipping the note into his pocket, Arthur planned to pin it in his room as a reminder.

* * *

In third period, Gilbert approached Francis. "So, Francy-pants," he started, "I was awesomely in my math class, when our favorite Brit got a special delivery."

Francis looked over at his friend, smiling, "And?" he questioned.

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert whacked him on the back of his head. "You romantic son of a Frenchmen. You seriously skipped class? Who does that?"

Francis laughed. "Arthur skipped breakfast. You know 'ow 'e gets when 'e doesn't 'ave tea. You should be thanking me."

"Yeah, right. You only did it because it would get you fifty gazillion boyfriend points."

Shrugging, Francis replied, "True. But-" Just as he was about to say that Gilbert had done the same thing once, he spotted a happier than usual Arthur in the doorway.

"Excusez-moi, Gilbert, but I have to go receive my boyfriend points," Francis said with a smirk.

Calling after his friend, Gilbert yelled, "By the way, he told the entire class he loved you!" feeling satisfied at the blush on Arthur's face, Gilbert turned back towards the front of his classroom. He would probably have to cover for Francis for five minutes. The awesome things he did for his friends…

* * *

Francis followed Arthur into the now basically empty hallway. "You're making me miss class a lot today," he said teasingly.

Arthur turned around, crossing his arms. "I don't remember asking you to the first time."

"Oui, but you needed me to. I didn't want you passing out or anything."

Suddenly, Francis felt a familiar pair of lips on his, and he immediately closed his eyes, cupping Arthur's face and pulling him closer. After a short while, Arthur pulled away, smiling sheepishly. "Thank you. I, um, I really appreciated it."

Blinking dazedly, Francis replied, "You're welcome, mon chou." Recovering with a small shake of his head, Francis asked with a smile, "Did you really say you loved me earlier?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Arthur stuttered, "U-uh… Well, not exactly… I mean, Mrs. Parker asked me if I did and you _had_ just brought me tea so I was a bit overcome with, er, okay, I was a lot in love with at the moment so I said yes. Th-that's all, really."

Smiling widely, Francis leaned down. "Since I missed it, would you mind saying it now?"

Feeling heat rise to his face, Arthur debated. Well, he did owe Francis in a way, and it would certainly get him more kisses. It only took a glance into those beautiful baby blues to decide for him. "Je t'aime, Francis," he whispered.

And that was the key, making Francis spin Arthur around so that he was against the wall and kiss him thoroughly, putting a hand around the back of his head protectively, holding him close.

And it was moments like these that explained both Arthur and Francis's deep respect for tea. It was their calm before and after every storm, their one thing that represented only the deep love between the two.

***Dramatically pushes through cotton candy cloud, gasping* So... fluffy and... sweet. Can't breathe. Okay, hehe, I'm good now. Hopefully you guys are too. I got this idea from a boy who did this for my sissy (It was a friendship thing, but I changed it into Fruk romantic fluff!). **

**That reminds me, these stories will be following a senior year accurately, so prom will take place around when prom happens in my school district, etc etc. This whole thing will be wrapped up by June, the last story being them packing for college. *Feels* So, if you have anything High school related you think would be fun to put in here, feel free to tell me and I will try to add it in! Also, Valentine's day is next month... Prepare yourselves. I think I might play another game, any suggestions? All of my love!**


	20. When Lovi goes to the Nurse (Spamano)

***Hello everybody! So I am very, very ill at the moment, but I managed to shakily finish this up! Hooray! **

**I also finished your 100 word drabble if you requested won, so go look for the 100 word drabble story on my profile. If you guessed correctly, and thus have a longer drabble coming, please be patient as I'm trying to finish them all best I can. Progress is currently on hold, hopefully I get better soon. :)** *****

"Hey Antonio?" Matthew said as he sat down at their lunch table. "Promise not to panic when I say this."

The brunette looked up worriedly. "What's wrong?" Seeing Matthew raise an eyebrow, he quickly added, "I won't panic."

Matthew looked over at Arthur and Francis, who both had heard the news and begged him to be the one to tell Antonio. Matthew took a deep breath before saying as calmly as possible, "Um… your boyfriend may or may not be in the nurse's-"

Antonio was out of his seat and running before Matthew could finish. With a sigh, the boy added, "Office."

Arthur laughed, shaking his head. "You should have started by saying he wasn't dying."

Matthew looked over at where Antonio had just sat and said, "I don't think it would have made a difference."

"Matthew's right, Lovino once got a paper cut and Antonio stayed with 'im the entire day, making sure 'e didn't 'ave to touch a thing."

"I don't know if that's romantic or obsessive," Arthur said with a tilt of his head.

Matthew opened the notebook Antonio had left, seeing the list of things the Spaniard apparently needed to do today.

_1. Give Lovi a tomato, two if he seems extra sad_

_2. Make sure Lovi has caffeine, he hasn't been sleeping well_

_3. Check that Lovi had a jacket on and gloves_

_4. Check in on him during Science, he has a mean lab partner_

Sliding it over to the couple, Matthew said with a giggle, "I think it's leaning towards obsessive."

* * *

Lovino sighed from where he was sitting on the edge of the cot, an ice pack on the back of his head. Looking over at the kindly nurse, Lovino tried explaining one more time. "Really, Ms. Shelton, I have this idiot ba- uh, _friend_ who is super possessive about me, and he'll probably, no, he _will_ freak out so you better close the door and lock it."

The older women laughed. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sure he's just worried about you. And either way, I'm not allowed to lock the doors. School safety rules and all that."

Lovino glared at the back of the nurse's head, before leaning against the wall. "Ow!' he exclaimed as he bumped the sore spot on his head.

Right on cue, a frantic Spaniard appeared in the doorway. "Lovi!" he cried. "Are you okay? What happened? Please, speak to me!" Antonio rushed over to the bed, clutching Lovino's shoulders dramatically.

"Get off me, bastard!" Lovino said with a wince, Antonio's loud voice making his head throb even more.

Antonio sighed with relief, at least his Lovi could still swear. Letting go, he looked the Italian over, stopping at the ice pack on his head. "What did you do to your head, querido?!" He grabbed Lovino's face and tilted it, inspecting the back of the boy's head for bumps. "Will he make it, Nurse?" Antonio said with wide green eyes, looking at the older lady.

Lovino sighed, shoving Antonio's hands away and glancing at Ms. Shelton, an_ I told you so_ look in his eyes. "And here I thought you were exaggerating," she said, laughing. Looking over at Antonio, she answered him with a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine, hon. Just banged up his head real good but it doesn't look like he's got a concussion. A nasty bump and and a headache, though."

Antonio threw his hands around his boyfriend's waist, saying in a mish-mash of Spanish, Italian, and English that he hoped Lovino would be alright and he loved him so he couldn't die or else-

Rolling his eyes, Lovino ruffled the older boy's curls, saying quieter than usual, "Would you shut up? It's not a big deal... Like she said, I just banged my head on a table. It hurt like hell and Feliciano made me go to the nurse. Now go eat your lunch and calm the frick down, I'm-"

Antonio hugged him even tighter, whispering that he was not going anywhere until his Lovi was safe and feeling better. Suddenly remembering something, Antonio sat up and critically observed the dark circles under Lovino's eyes. "My poor Lovi," he cooed. "All tired and it's still cold out and you go and hit you head. You've got to be more careful. Did you sleep at all last night?" He gently eased Lovino's head against his shoulder, taking the ice pack and holding it against the bump, allowing Lovino's hand to wrap around him.

Lovino just barely shook his head, yawning. "No... but I'll... be...fine."

Antonio chuckled softly, rubbing circles on the tired boy's cheek with his thumb. "No seas terco, Lovi. Duerme un poco (Don't be stubborn, get some sleep)." He looked over at the nurse who was pointedly rummaging through the cabinets, trying her best to leave the two boys alone. "Miss?" he said quietly. She turned around, trying to hide the smile on her face. "Is it okay if he sleeps?"

She laughed again, patting Antonio on the head. "Well, with you talkin' in that soothing language of yours, I don't think I've got a say in it." Seeing Antonio's apologetic face, she quickly added, "Oh, I was gonna let him rest anyways. It's fine, really." The green-eyed boy relaxed, guiding the sleepy head on his shoulder to his lap.

"However," the nurse said in a quiet voice, trying not to disturb the Italian, "I don't think they'll appreciate you in here. Don't you have class, mister?"

Antonio's smile dimmed, and he looked at the clock mounted on the wall. "I've still got ten minutes of lunch... But I guess I'll have to go after that." A muffled protest came from a half-asleep Lovino, who clutched at the Spaniard, a small frown on his face.

Still pressing the ice pack to the back of the boy's hair, Antonio made a shushing noise. "I'll stay for now, tesoro. Go to sleep."

Antonio looked back at the nurse with a sad smile on his face. "He can't sleep well when it's cold. I'm really warm, so, well, he sleeps." He shrugged, stroking Lovino's bangs.

Ms. Shelton pursed her lips, thinking. Nodding her head in silent agreement with herself, she grabbed a thermometer and filled a glass with hot water. Sticking the thermometer in the glass, she waited, Antonio watching her in confusion. Taking the instrument out, she made a satisfied hum before marching over to Antonio.

Giving her a quizzical look as she waved the object in front of his face, Antonio closed his mouth around the thermometer, only to have it pulled out immediately.

"Oh my!" the woman said with fake surprise. "You have a fever! I suppose I'll have to let you stay here for a period or two..."

Antonio grinned, leaning against the wall as he cradled Lovino closer to him. "¡Gracias, Ms. Shelton. You're my hero."

She smiled, pulling the curtain around the bed. "Aw, shucks. Just makin' sure a kid gets his sleep. It's part of my job y'know. Pausing at the gap in the divider, she poked her head back through, seeing Antonio stare lovingly down at his boyfriend. Putting on a motherly tone, she gently warned, "Now, when I say sleep I do mean sleep. No funny business."

The tall boy smiled sheepishly. "No, ma'am."

When she walked away, however, Antonio couldn't resist placing a small kiss on Lovino's cheek.

The Italian hummed sleepily, mumbling out a "Il mio eroe (_My_ hero)," before completely passing out, a barely there smile on his face.

***Guys, I've got a problem, and it's not just that I'm sick. I'm too fluffy! I try to be deep or angsty or whatever and THIS happens! *Sighs* Whatever, I love this chapter. Writing for Spain makes me feel a bit better, even while pitifully sprawled on a couch. **

**Oh, and you might have noticed that I changed how I do translations! If it's an especially long sentence, I'm putting the translation right next to it. I think it helps the flow a lot more, but tell me what _you_ think!**

**All of my love! You guys are beautiful people and you make me smile every day. *Hugs* Since they're virtual, you don't have to worry about sick germs! :D **

**P.S. As always, suggestions for this AU are welcome like maple syrup at Matthew's house.**


	21. Mr Awesome's Birthday Morning

Gilbert woke up with a giant grin on his face. Sharing a look with Gilbird, who was wide awake, confirmed his suspicions. Today was the day. Yep, no doubt about it. Today was his awesome birthday.

Throwing off his sheets, Gilbert let out a giant whoop, rushing to his wardrobe to get dressed. Picking out an awesome red shirt and _Prussian_ blue skinny jeans (That was what color they were, he refused to let anyone tell him differently), he ran downstairs only to be greeted by the most awesome sight ever.

First, there was a sign taped to the fridge saying, "Happy Birthday, Gilbert! We love you very much!" that was obviously from his parents. Smiling, he was about to open the pantry to start making breakfast when a familiar smell hit his nose. No way.

Whirling around, Gilbert ran to the table, seeing all too familiar but very wonderful things stacked on a plate. Yes, four beautiful pancakes lay in front of him, a candle stuck in the middle. Sitting to the side with a bow around it was a bottle of Canadian syrup, and Gilbert almost swooned with anticipation. The stuff was ambrosia. Tilting his head as a sudden realization hit him, Gilbert turned around to see his mom walking in, stretching her arms in a dramatic yawn.

"Was Birdie here?" he asked her, gesturing to the delicious pancakes lying on the plate like angels on a cloud.

Elizaveta smiled widely before turning to the coffee maker, preparing her husband's morning drink. Nonchalantly glancing over her shoulder, she asked, "Who?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Very funny, mutti. Seriously, he must have been here, those are signature Williams pancakes. Oh, and, thanks for the sign and everything."

Smiling brightly, his mom turned to face Gilbert fully. "I was wondering when you were going to say that. By the way, your presents are here, but you'll have to wait until after school to open them."

Gilbert groaned. "Ugh, not awesome!" Looking back at the pancakes, Gilbert glared back over at his mom, crossing his arms. "And you still didn't answer the question!"

Green eyes glinting mischievously, Mrs. Beilschmidt shrugged. "Well, you're a somewhat smart boy, figure it out yourself. As you said, those are signature Williams pancakes. Oh! Hold it, I want a picture of you with those pancakes."

"Keseseses, I awesomely knew it! My awesome Birdie must have been here really early, mein gott. How can he even function that early?" Musing to himself, Gilbert ignored the last part of his mom's sentence, so when she returned with a camera, he let out a cry of protest.

"Please, Mom, no. It's my awesome birthday!"

"Exactly!" the woman cried, adjusting her giant camera so it would take the perfect picture.

Pouting, Gilbert returned to his beautiful breakfast, sitting down and licking his lips. "I'm just going to pretend that you are awesomely not here and eat these pancakes that my awesome boyfriend so awesomely made for me."

Rolling her eyes, Elizaveta continued to adjust her camera. "Have you ever considered adding to your vocabulary?"

"Mom! Birthday. Awesome. No mean comments. Okay?" Gilbert carefully removed the red candle from the stack, continuing on to cut himself the perfectly sized piece. Taking a deep breath, Gilbert prepared himself for the awesome taste that was about to invade his mouth best he could.

Consuming the fluffy piece of heaven, Gilbert's eyes widened as he stood. Whoa. Okay. His Birdie had pulled out all of the stops this time, because good God those pancakes were indescribably good. The way they seemingly melted in his mouth, blending with the strong maple taste perfectly, created an experience equal to witnessing fifty billion rainbows while the sun was setting and the moon was setting also and being in a gazebo and then God descending and handing him a million dollars.*

If you took that feeling and put it into a pancake and you would have Matthew's pancakes. They were just that good.

Snapping out of his intense reverie, Gilbert sat back down, eagerly eating the rest of his breakfast.

During this, Elizaveta finally put her camera down, remembering something. Running to her son's room, she picked up his phone from his nightstand. Hurrying back to the kitchen, she handed it to her white-haired son. "You might want to check this," she said with a smile before going to make her own breakfast. Not everyone was lucky enough to have heaven made for them in the morning.

Gilbert curiously turned his phone on and was soon greeted with four new text messages. Reading through them, he couldn't stop the giant grin spreading over his face. Francis and Antonio had both texted him at midnight exactly, each smugly saying that they were the first to wish him a happy birthday. Then a grumpy Arthur had texted him at five in the morning, saying that he wished Gilbert a somewhat happy birthday. Lovino had texted him five minutes ago with a, "Happy fricking birthday, narcissist."

The only one who didn't text him, actually, was his boyfriend. Gilbert frowned, a bit confused. Sure, he had gotten pancakes that were sent from heaven, and beautiful golden syrup, but some words would have been awesome, too.

Shrugging it off, Gilbert cleaned up his plate and very carefully placed the syrup in the pantry, on its own shelf. He would have to make a pedestal for it later.

Looking at the clock and cursing, Gilbert rushed out to his car, preparing to scrape the ice off of it. However, his red car of awesomeness was ice-free, and a note was taped to the window.

Reading it, Gilbert felt his heart heat up immensely, and he forgot about the frigid weather.

Dear Gil,

Happy birthday! I'm sure you figured out that I was here earlier, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I don't really know where I'm going with this note… but I guess I just wanted to say I'm really, really glad I met you. I don't know what I'd be doing right now, other than getting a bit more sleep, and I honestly think you saved me. Being saved by a handsome albino is not what I expected, but I'm very glad that's what happened.

I love you with all my heart,

Matthew.

* If you got that reference you are wonderful! ;)

**I'll be at a secluded cabin for a few days, sorry the ending was rushed. So, yeah, I won't be able to message any of you guys for a while, but I will be writing. I love you all!*


	22. Don't Mess With a Brit's Boyfriend(Fruk)

***I'M NOT DEAD! Yes! So, to summarize my past WEEKS of being away from you guys, crappy stuff happened, then I got crappily ill, and then more crap made me busy as a bee. The end. Yep, so I apologize profusely for being an awful person, but to be fair, this story is hard to update sometimes because it's not an exact plot, y'know? And also crap happened. Okay, so, have this emotional Fruk story I managed to get out, and you WILL have a valentine's day story (more on that at the end)***

The legends and myths surrounding the Janitor's closet at Hetalia High are infamous. They are also very expansive on just what exactly happens in that closet. There are, of course, the naughty tales, about all sorts of noises heard from the closet and the kind of people who go in there with their significant others. Then there are the doubt rumors, about how nothing ever goes on in there and it's all a bunch of hullabaloo. Last but not least, there are the rumors that aren't really rumors at all, just true facts. The closet served as a quiet place to talk and think, and a certain group used it all the time.

Arthur approached his lunch table with a different sort of frown on his face. This one was less of his usual, "People annoy me," and more one of concern. Sitting down next to Antonio, he looked between him and Matthew and asked quietly, "So it's true, then?"

Matthew sighed, angrily putting his elbow on the table. "Yeah. I tried looking for him afterwards, but… Oh, I'm going to beat those hosers up with my hockey stick once I see them."

Arthur smiled fondly at his friend. "I get the first punch at the bloody tossers, though. I'm the boyfriend, after all."

A kind of silence settled over the group, each of them thinking of revenge or the well being of their friend/boyfriend. Finally, Arthur stood up. "I just realized, he's probably in the closet."

Antonio face-palmed, exclaiming, "Oh, that's right! How did we not think of that?"

Arthur shrugged, quickly pulling on his forest green backpack and walking towards the hallway. "It's not usually him that's there first," he said with a sad tone to his voice.

Shoving past students in the crowded cafeteria, Arthur angrily got to one of the exits. He was going to bloody murder whoever (And he had a pretty good idea of who it was) had hurt his annoying and overly French boyfriend. Francis was his. His to tease, his to punch (lightly), his to insult. His, his, his.

With this in mind, Arthur reached the closet and was about to throw it open, but he stopped himself and took a deep breath. He would kill people later. Right now he had to be comforting. Francis had been through enough today. Looking around, Arthur found the hallways quietly and perfectly empty, so he gently twisted the knob and eased open the door.

Green eyes narrowing as they adjusted to the dark, Arthur just barely made out a familiar pair of long legs and sighed with relief. At least he had found him.

Closing the door and sitting down with a slight thump, shifting uncomfortably in the tight space, Arthur stole a look to the side and found blonde hair waving down over Francis's face as it was pressed tightly to the boy's knees.

Arthur sighed, forehead creasing in worry. Reaching out, Arthur tenderly lifted the blonde veil of hair and hooked it behind Francis's ear. "C'mon now," he murmured. "It's alright. You scared me half to death a while ago. I was sitting in math when someone started gossiping about what happened. I couldn't find you anywhere."

Rummaging through his backpack, Arthur got out his handkerchief and grabbed his tea tumbler from its designated pocket. Setting the tea aside, Arthur ran his fingers through that wondrously soft hair, managing to tilt his boyfriend's chin up. Sad, sad blue eyes peered at him, and Arthur bit his lip in anger. Those wankers were dead.

Shaking off his fury, Arthur tutted, smiling best he could at Francis. "You're going to get tear-streaks all over that pretty face of yours, Frog." Holding his handkerchief, Arthur carefully wiped the wetness from under Francis's eyes, moving down to his cheeks.

Once he was done, Arthur laid the kerchief in the taller boy's hand. "Now, Matthew's offered to beat them with his hockey stick, and Gilbert, I'm sure, would gladly kill them with his awesomeness, Lovino… Well, he apparently has connections with the mafia and I don't put that past him. Antonio will probably throw tomatoes at them… As for me, I will do whatever I bloody have to do to make sure they never talk to you again. I can probably find some sort of spell… Or just punch them. I actually can pack quite the punch when I'm really ma-mmph!"

Arthur found his lips pressed to warm and slightly wet ones, his eyelids fluttering closed as he wrapped his hands around Francis's neck, pressing closer with relief and happiness. Trembling hands held his face, before Francis pulled away slightly, moving to kiss Arthur's cheek, then his forehead, then his eyelids.

Arthur blinked up at him with surprise and slight pleasure. "Hey," he said lightly, "Stop that. I'm not the one who needs comforting here; I'm trying to be a good boyfriend."

Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur, collecting him and pulling him into his lap. "I know," he said, voice a bit crackled but otherwise still his voice and Arthur smiled. "You're adorable when you're trying to be nice."

Arthur frowned. "Wanker. I was being nice."

Francis laughed shortly, kissing Arthur's nose. "Zhere you are," he said, happiness seeping back into his eyes.

Arthur pressed closer to his boyfriend, mumbling, "I'm still killing them, you know. No one calls you that without hearing from me."

Francis's eyes saddened once again, and he rested his head against Arthur's. "Oh, Lapin. I just don't know why everyone says it. I-"

"Shh," Arthur soothed, anger ebbing at his eyes, but he ignored it in favor of comforting his Frenchmen. "People talk. It's not their fault you're so bloody gorgeous they get jealous."

Francis smirked a tiny bit, baby blues blinking down at Arthur in amusement. "If only you were zhis nice to me all ze time."

"Yeah, well... Don't get used to it."

"You won't let me."

"Damn straight I won't," Arthur said, eyes twinkling. "Heaven knows what would happen if you had a nice boyfriend."

"I'd be miserable," Francis conceded. "What is life without an annoying Rosbif at your side, after all?" he asked dramatically, playfully nudging the boy in his arms.

"Boring as hell," Arthur answered with a quick nod of his head. Quieting, he looked up at Francis. "What- What exactly did they say?" he asked gently.

Francis sighed. "Same thing zhey always do. I- I'm sleeping with 'alf ze school, I'm a pervert... I'm a slut." Francis said the latter statement with closed eyes, head banging against the closet wall.

What sounded suspiciously akin to a growl came out of Arthur's throat as he looked menacingly towards the door. "They are so bloody dead. Drowning's the most painful, right? I'll take the twats to an aquarium and rip their empty brains out and then watch them drown while-"

Francis covered Arthur's mouth with his hand. "Arthur," he murmured gently, "You're trying to be nice, remember?"

Arthur quickly calmed himself, looking back at Francis apologetically. "Sorry. You- You're so much better than them. You know that, right?" Arthur shifted in his boyfriend's lap, reaching up to hold Francis's face, stroking his cheek carefully.

Francis leaned into the touch, eyes still closed. "Yes," he murmured. "It's just 'ard when I say that love should never be forced on someone, and I 'ave you, and still no one listens."

Arthur leaned even closer, voice just a bare whisper as he said, "But you do have me, and I'm not going to leave anytime soon. Even if you're an annoying Frog who harasses me constantly," he added quickly, feeling the moment was getting much too sentimental.

Francis laughed, smile blooming on his face and finally staying there. "Thank you, Lapin."

Arthur smiled just a tiny bit. "You're welcome." Green eyes peering into bright blue, Arthur felt his heart warm with relief. Francis was better. Maybe not completely, but he was a bit better. "Can I kiss you now?" he asked quietly.

Francis grinned. "Non," he replied lightly, before threading his hand through Arthur's hair and kissing him fully.

And so it was that the closet served in yet another one of couples' great moments, and a cheery Antonio knocked lightly on the door right before lunch ended. "Everyone okay?" he asked from the other side of the door.

Arthur pulled away from his boyfriend, looking at Francis with happy bright greens. "Yeah," he called. "Everyone's okay."

And everyone really was, save for a certain group of incredibly dumb teenagers who quaked every time they passed a member of the Bad Touch or the Badly Treated. No one knew exactly why, and when they asked the trios, they would get a small shrug. "You just don't mess with a Brit's boyfriend."

***Okay, so, that was inspired from the "Stop France Hate" campaign going around... And it's pretty sad for what I normally write? Sorry about that. Valentine's Day fluff is on the way, though, whoopee! **

**This time, the Bad Touch are sending their boyfriends on scavenger hunts of sorts! One has roses leading him somewhere, one has tomatoes, and on has pancakes. (Gee, fluff, I wonder who has which?) Anyways, they're going somewhere, but where? **

**I don't know! You can decide! You can also suggest places to lead the person to, and if you're super awesome you can map out the whole hunt. No promises that I'll use it, but I'll most likely include elements from all of you! ALL OF MY LOVE, and thanks for sticking with me even though I suck at updating. You are all beautiful people and I love you very much. ***


	23. Three Valentines

***Hurrah! My Valentine's day story that became really long? Yep yep. And I'm not even sure if I like the ending... Sigh. However, I still hope you lovelies had a fantastic Valentine's day! Sorry this is a bit late, got caught up in my partying and couldn't get to a computer. Also, this story is so long. IT'S 4,440 WORDS GUYS WHAT. Hehe, anywho, I hope you enjoy this!***

Upon waking up, walking downstairs, and seeing the beautiful rose placed perfectly on his kitchen counter, Arthur became very, very tempted to turn around and go back to bed. He almost did, eyes flickering between the bright red flower and the stairs. Almost. Because, as anti-romantic and British as he was, he did not turn back on his duties. And it was really his duty to be a nice boyfriend today.

You see, Arthur did not participate in Valentine's day. That is, he didn't do anything for his boyfriend. As harsh as that might seem, it wasn't his idea. Long ago, Francis had decided that Arthur would be horrible at giving Valentine's day presents and being romantic in general, so therefore he decided that Arthur would not be allowed to "Ruin ze 'oliday". So, Arthur was banned, and it was all he could do to be a nice, sweet, not-in-denial boyfriend on February 14th to make up for his lack of gifts. It was really, really hard sometimes.

Like now. Sighing, Arthur tromped over to the crimson petals, gingerly lifting up the small pink tag despite his angered expression.

Lapin, First of all, good morning sleepy head! I made a list of favorite things about you, and put roses at places that corresponded to them. Now you have to go find them. Don't whine, this will be fun, it's like your Sherlock Homes books! First clue on back -

Arthur groaned, rolling his eyes. Francis had clearly misspelled Holmes on purpose. Besides that, walking around in the freezing cold weather in search of roses was the last thing he wanted to do. Not only would he look like a complete loner, but it would require talking to people and being social in general. He just wanted to curl up next to a fire and read, maybe cuddling with his boyfriend as he did so. He didn't want to do... whatever crazy things Francis had in mind. Flipping the card over, Arthur had to fight down a teeny tiny smile at the clue of sorts.

_11th favorite thing about you: Your perfectly British obsession with tea_

With a small shake of his head, Arthur stumbled up the stairs, opening his drawers and finding a suitable button up shirt and his favorite green sweater vest. Swishing through his closet, he grabbed his comfortable brown corduroys, therefore completing his outfit in a reluctant rush. Running a comb through his choppy dirty-blonde hair, Arthur brushed his teeth and patted his hair down in one last attempt before heading back down, stopping to write a quick note to his mum. She would be back at lunch, and he didn't want her to worry.

Finally, Arthur reached his very much beat up car, yanking the door open and slamming it shut behind him after three tries to get it closed. While getting ready, he had went over the "clue" again and was now 100% sure of his first suspicion, he was off to the local coffee shop. Thank God, he really needed some tea right now.

* * *

Light hearted jingles rang through the shop as Arthur opened the door, taking in the familiar wooden tables and the multi-colored murals filling the wall. There were some new ones today, tiny scenes of people kissing, hearts over their heads and coffee cups in hand. "Arthur!" called a cheery blonde, waving from behind the counter. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Arthur smiled, heading over to his friend. "Good morning, Bella, same to you. The paintings are lovely, did you do them last night?"

"Most of them, I wanted to surprise the customers when they came in! Feliciano helped, of course."

Arthur nodded. "Of course. The boy has definite talent." Looking around, it occured to Arthur that he hadn't seen a rose anywhere. "Um, Bella, I don't suppose you-"

The woman waved him off with a laugh, ducking behind the counter. "Have a rose?" she asked when she came back up, twirling a delicate and beautifully red flower between her fingers. "Why yes, I do!"

Arthur sighed with relief. "Oh good. I thought for a second I had gotten it wrong."

"No, and I also have your tea," Bella said with a wide smile, dramatically grabbing a steaming paper coffee cup and placing it in Arthur's hands. "You have no idea what I went through for this. Your boyfriend was breathing down my neck the whole time. Is your tea really that specific?"

Arthur let out a large laugh. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. It's not really, but I pretend it has to be absolutely perfect just to see him concentrate."

Bella laughed, shaking her head. "You two... Well, I suppose you'll be off to the next clue?"

Arthur turned the tag over, reading with a faint hint of a blush:

_10th favorite thing: The smile on your face when you read your favorite book. I fall in love every time._

Bella sighed loudly, elbows resting on the counter. "Why don't I have a beautiful French boyfriend?"

Arthur smirked, adding the rose to the first one in his bag. "Because the only one in our town is taken. By me."

* * *

Nearing his favorite bookshop, Arthur was stopped by a little gleam of red peeking from a cafe window. Looking closer, he saw it was just a... plastic-looking tomato? Odd. Shaking his head with a smile as he thought of Lovino and Antonio, he continued walking and finally entered the bookstore.

Sitting quietly on a chair behind the checkout counter was the rather sad looking worker, with her hair in a tight bun. Arthur sighed. She really wasn't his favorite person to talk to, but no matter. All in the name of being a good boyfriend. "Excuse me, miss?"

The woman looked up sharply. "Yes?"

Arthur swallowed subtly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "You haven't happened to see a rose, have you? Or been given a clue?"

The woman blinked a few times, adjusting your glasses. "Oh. I guess you really do have extremely bright green eyes. Hmm. Yes, your... "friend". Was here earlier. I suggest looking towards the back." She gestured lazily towards a bookshelf, sitting back in her chair.

Arthur smiled lightly, turning. "Thank you," he called over his shoulder, walking quickly down a familiar aisle, stopping when he found himself in front of a glorious collection. Sighing happily, Arthur murmured "Shakespeare."

Fluttering his hands gently over the familiar titles, Arthur tilted his head as he realized one was missing... Turning around, he caught sight of a book lying on one of the stools, marked with a sticky note saying, "Please do not move book unless you're Arthur Kirkland."

Chuckling quietly, Arthur removed the sticky note and unveiled the blue cover, gold lettering spelling out "A Midsummer's Night Dream."

Opening to the pages the rose was placed in the middle of, he smiled when he easily spotted one of his favorite quotes. "Love's stories written in love's richest books. To fan the moonbeams from his sleeping eyes."

Taking the rose, he almost eagerly took the tag, reading it with a no longer hidden smile.

_9th favorite thing about you: Your hair. Don't you dare change it._

Arthur absent-mindedly brushed his bangs back, muttering, "But your hair is so much better."

Leaving the store, he gave a friendly wave to woman before pausing. Shuffling through his bag, he managed to find a bag of chocolate hearts he had received from someone or other the day before. Walking over to the the blonde lady, he placed the bag in front of her. "Happy Valentine's day."

The woman looked up at him, slight surprise in her face. "Thank you..." she said quietly, before giving a tentative smile. "I hope you complete your scavenger hunt."

Arthur smiled back. "Yeah, me too. I ought to see my boyfriend at some point today."

* * *

Arthur walked down the street, heading towards the small hair salon he knew Francis went to. Apparently they used organic product that was better for your hair, but Arthur remained skeptical. He simply cut his hair at the most convenient place, and it took about five minutes.

Arthur stopped short when he heard angry cursing in what he was positive was Italian. Looking around, he caught an angry dark auburn curl. "Lovino?" he asked with surprise.

The Italian whirled around. "Arthur? What the hell are you doing here?"

Arthur blinked. "What the hell are you doing here?

Then simultaneously, the two asked each other, "Where's your boyfriend?"

Arthur laughed sheephishly, gesturing for Romano to go first.

Lovino looked like he was about to object when he stopped himself, angrily answering, "My boyfriend is being a complete idiot asshole who thinks a good idea of a romantic Valentine's day is sending me out in freaking 0° weather."

Arthur cringed, Antonio was going to get it whenever Lovino found him. "Wait. You- You don't happen to be on a scavenger hunt right now, do you?"

Lovino looked at him wide-eyes. "Holy crap. Are all those effing roses around town from your French bastard?"

Arthur pulled out a rose from his bag, shrugging a bit apologetically. "Is the tomato I found earlier from your Spaniard?"

Lovino nodded, shoving a large bag of plastic tomatoes in Arthur's face. "So you're telling me both of our boyfriends had the same awful idea and decided to torture both of us? The bastards."

Arthur rubbed his temples. "I can't believe this. I wonder..." he trailed off, looking around.

"What?" Lovino asked, arms crossed.

"I was just wondering about Matthew. Do you think?"

"Oh God the poor kid. If Gilbert... have you seen anything?" Lovino bit his lip, quaking with fear for the Canadian.

Arthur tilted his head, thinking back. "Actually, no... I'm only on my third clue though..."

Lovino smirked. "Ha! I'm on my seventh."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking back down at the tomatoes. "Well, your boyfriend probably makes the clues easier. And when did you start?"

"Eight this morning," Lovino said, defensive at Arthur's comment. "And I'll have you know his stupidity makes it harder to figure out the clues, Eyebrows."

Arthur raised his hands innocently. "Whatever you say. And see? I started at around nine-thirty. Why were you even up at eight?"

Lovino sighed. "Well, you see, I happened to ask my bastard of a boyfriend out exactly a year ago, making today not only Valentine's day, but our anniversary. So I felt doubly responsible to do things today, like going on a date. I wake up, start to get ready, and there, taped to my fucking window, is a note. And there go my plans for the day." Lovino mimed an explosion with his hands, glare intensified.

Arthur took in a breath. "Oh that's right. Wow. I suppose whatever's at the end of the scavenger hunt must be incredibly romantic, though, right?"

Lovino scowled. "The second I lay my eyes on the moron I'm killing him."

"Ah. Pleasant. Well, I'm off to a hair salon... Part of the game," Arthur added quickly at Lovino's dubious expression.

Lovino nodded. "Ugh, The French bastard would leave a clue at a salon.

"Well, I imagine I'll see you around," Arthur said somewhat cheerily, hefting his bag further up on his shoulder.

Lovino frowned. "Hurry up and find all of those damn roses. They annoy me."

* * *

If we were being honest, we could say that everything was annoying Lovino at the moment. He was cold, he was boyfriendless, and was participating in a "fun" scavenger hunt that was was in actuality annoying as hell.

So it was that when he got to the movie theater, his seventh clue, and asked the attendant if they had seen a tomato, he may have been a bit overly snappy. The blonde gave it to him anyways, though, looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, the girl on the earlier shift told me to, like, give this to you. So, did your girlfriend set this up, or?" The boy questioned, a hand on his hip.

"Boyfriend," Lovino clarified, staring at the boy challengingly. That was when he realized the boy looked really familiar. "Oh, you go to my school, don't you?"

The boy, Feliks, squinted. Suddenly, his green eyes widened. "Oh that's right! You're totally dating the really hot Spanish guy, right? Antonio? Wow, I, like, don't know why I didn't remember you."

Lovino nodded, a faint smirk on his face. "Yeah, dating the hot Spaniard." Looking back at the tomato and screwing the plastic container open (Yep, they were actually tomato shaped boxes, Lovino had no idea where Antonio got so many), Lovino sighed tiredly as he picked up the note.

_Okay, next clue... And good job on finding this one! The next tomato is at a place full of really cute things. (Not as cute as you, of course, but still.)_

Groaning, Lovino thought, oblivious to the blonde reading over his shoulder. "Really cute things?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. "Well that's generic."

Lovino snorted. "Welcome to my life," he replied before realizing how close Feliks was and backing away. "And this is none of your damn business!"

The boy suddenly gasped, raising his arms as if he had just made the biggest discovery in the world. "Ohmigod. I totally know what it is!"

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Really."

Feliks smiled widely. "Yes, really! So you know how, like, animals are super cute? Well isn't there a pet store around here?"

Lovino face-palmed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Feliks shrugged happily. "I dunno, but I totes did so it's okay! You're lucky I was here."

Lovino nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks."

"Oh, it was no problem! I was super bored over here, so..."

Lovino smiled half-heartedly, awkwardly heading towards the door. "So are you meeting a special someone after this?" he questioned, trying to make conversation.

Feliks giggled, a dreamy look coming into his eyes. "Yeah..." he sighed. Blinking, he gave a wild wave to Lovino, who was now at the door, calling, "Have fun on your scavenger thingy!"

Lovino nodded, bracing himself for the February cold.

* * *

He accidentally found the Canadian at the pet store. He didn't look at the boy until he heard a small, "Oh, I'm so sorry," that was distinctly too nice. Whipping his head up, he was met with a happy and bundled up Matthew, clutching a collection of... "What the hell is all that?"

Matthew did a double take. "Lovino? What are you doing here? I- isn't it your anniversary?"

Lovino glared. "Yes. It is. And my boyfriend is sending me on a freaking scavenger hunt-" Lovino held a hand up when Matthew opened his mouth. "And yes I'm aware you're on a hunt too. So is Eyebrows. Now what the hell do you have in your arms?"

Matthew seemed a bit speechless, before looking down at his possessions and blushing slightly. "Well, Gilbert's been putting things to make pancakes everywhere. It's really very sweet, but I don't know if I'll be able to hold it all after a while." Matthew bit his lip worriedly.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll be just fine. Are you almost done?"

Matthew smiled. "Yes, I think this is actually the last clue. What about you?"

Lovino sighed. "I'm on my eighth clue, I've got three more I think. This is so stupid."

Matthew gave Lovino a sympathetic smile. "Well, I'm sure whatever Antonio has planned for you is really cute."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to find some freaking pile of romantic gold at the end of this damn rainbow of a scavenger hunt?"

"Wrong Holiday," Matthew said with a shake of his head. "And it _is_ your anniversary."

"No need to remind me, pancake bastard."

Matthew helped his friend find the the tomato box happily, personally mulling over his own clue. _Where I awesomely fell in love with you. _It was probably one of the most romantic things Gilbert had ever said, but Matthew had no idea where Gilbert had fallen in love with him. Sure, he knew where he had fallen in love with Gilbert, but it was different for each person and, well, it could be anywhere with Gilbert. Tilting his head, Matthew cut in between Lovino's complaining to ask, "Lovino, has Gilbert ever talked about me?"

The Italian looked at him with disbelief. "Matthew. You're _dating_ the bastard. The question is does he talk about anything else?"

Matthew blushed lightly. "Oh, well... has he... evertalkedaboutthefirsttimeh efellinlovewithme?," Matthew let out in a giant rush, not being used to talking to Lovino about feelings. Or Gilbert in general.

Lovino barely blinked at Matthew's fast words, being all too used to his twin brother's talking. "Probably. Why? Is it your last clue?" Seeing Matthew's nod, Lovino sighed, stopping to think. "I usually tune out the narcissist , but... Oh. Was there a time the Bad Touch was walking downtown, and you were in... a tree?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes... It looked a lot like a one at my old house, and I just felt better up there. Gilbert saw me, and he ended up joining me and we just... talked. But that's it! We didn't do anything, we just sat there. It was kind of normal. Peaceful, you know?" Matthew looked over at Lovino, eyes wide. "So... so it couldn't have been then, right?"

Lovino shrugged. "Look, I don't know. But Gilbert was talking about it one day and he said something about falling in love and I'm guessing that's it."

Matthew nervously adjusted his glasses. "Well, I guess I could try."

Lovino nodded. "You do that. I'm gonna go figure out where the hell this clue is supposed to go."

"Okay. Good luck!" Matthew said, before heading the opposite way down the sidewalk from Lovino.

* * *

There are three ending to this story. They are all rather long endings. They are all really hard to summarize. But yet, so is love. So I suppose I'll try.

* * *

Matthew finished his hunt first, walking up to a familiar tree and finding a portable grill and a nice picnic blanket. He didn't find Gilbert until five seconds later, when the albino appeared from the other end of the park, rushed looking. "Sometimes I forget how fast you are," he said with a grin. "You figured out those clues at awesome lightning speed."

Matthew shrugged lightly. "They were kind of easy. Except this one."

Gilbert looked around, head tilted. "Hey, my hints were not easy. And why was this one so hard?"

"Well, _you_ knew when you fell in love with me, but I didn't! It could have been anywhere!"

Gilbert laughed. "Oh, that's right. I just forget, because this is my favorite awesome moment."

Matthew shook his head, staring up at the giant tree. "I just don't get why."

Gilbert's red eyes widened incredulously. "_Why? _It- It... Climb the tree," he finally demanded.

Matthew looked at his boyfriend, slightly confused. "O-Okay, but what-"

"Birdie, climb the tree."

Matthew risked one more glance at his companion, before finding a good branch to hold on to and a good footholder, starting to climb. Gilbert watched triumphantly from below, before the blonde peeped his head down. "You're coming up here, too, right?" he asked quietly.

Gilbert grinned. "Of course. I'm wasn't just going to unawesomely leave you there." He grabbed a branch, pulling himself up.

Finally, they were both on a sturdy branch, fairly high up. Matthew turned to his boyfriend. "Okay, so what was the point of this?"

Gilbert seemed to be frozen in awe, and Matthew got to get a bit self-conscious. Fiddling with his hair, he questioned, "What?"

Gilbert seemed to shake himself out of it. "Sorry just... Okay. Imagine you're me, last year. And you're sitting here, and the sky is this awesome blue color, and it would be awesome on it's own but then there's this boy talking, and he's Canadian and you think he's kind of shy, although you'll find out later that's not true but not the point right now, and he's just kind of... talking awesomely. In this really pretty voice. And he has this awesome blonde hair and awesome purple eyes, and all of the sudden it doesn't matter what he's talking about. And you just kind of awesomely realize, "Oh I love him." Get it?"

Matthew stared at Gilbert's animated face and gorgeous ruby eyes and nodded numbly. "Got it," he whispered.

And then he was shifting so that he was pressed close to the boy's knees and he kissed him.

* * *

Lovino finished his game second, and by the end he was fuming with a harsh mix of hatred and desperation. When he finally made it up the hill and to the absolutely stunning and well-thought out picnic table, complete with both of their favorite foods and candles and a heck ton of tomatoes and lillies... Well. His mind got a bit frazzled. And sometimes when your mind gets frazzled you do strange things, like tackle your boyfriend to the ground and kiss him senseless.

Lying on Antonio's chest with a fierce look of anger in his eyes, Lovino stated clearly. "You are an idiot. You are never making me walk around in the freezing cold again. You are taking me here directly and not making me deal with any other assholes besides you."

Antonio grinned from below his Italian. "Aw, c'mon Lovi! It was fun, wasn't it?"

Lovino shook his head slowly. "No. No it was not." Looking down at Antonio's semi-disappointed face, he offered a small smile. "This is nice, though."

Antonio's grin came back full force. "I knew you'd like it. And the kiss from earlier proved my point. You missed me all day, didn't you?"

Lovino looked away, fighting down his smile. "Not a bit, bastard. I was just really cold is all."

"You're always cold."

Lovino bit his lip, considering just how romantic he was going to allow himself to be today. Those green eyes were looking so damn happy, though, and Lovino just wanted to see how bright he could make them so he let out a quiet but clear, "Not when I'm with you."

And that really was all the confirmation Antonio needed, because Lovino being romantic borderline cheesy was almost impossible to come by, and so he cherished it, leaning up to kiss the smaller boy again. And again.

Until finally, both of them laying on the grass, tomatoes (real ones) in hand, they decided that it was probably a good time to eat the food Antonio ad so carefully prepared.

And maybe over the table someone muttered, "I can't believe it's been a year."

And maybe someone answered, "It feels like longer."

And maybe, just maybe, someone said, "So since you have the quilt... you wouldn't mind marrying me?"

And someone just might have possibly not 100% percent sure but _maybe_... said, "Not really_," _and then added, "I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else, at least."

And I know someone said, "Good. Te amo," and someone replied, "It's pronounced Ti amo, bastard."

* * *

Last but not least, a certain Englishman finished his scavenger hunt, ringing the doorbell to a pristine white house. "You know," he said when Francis opened the door, "If you wanted me to come over you could have just asked. A scavenger hunt seems a bit extreme."

Francis laughed. "I needed time to get ready, and I thought you would at least be entertained."

Arthur shook his head. "I was definitely entertained. You have now piqued my curiosity, though, what's your favorite thing about me? You left off at the second."

Francis smiled, ushering Arthur in. "Well, I wasn't quite sure, because I mainly love everything, but I think I've narrowed it down."

Arthur followed his boyfriend. "Have you, now?"

"Oui. It, well, It's a kind of complicated thing, really." Francis gracefully moved to the couch, which for some reason had books piled everywhere around it. Sitting down, Francis handed Arthur a mug that had been steaming on the coffee table. Arthur looked over at Francis expectantly.

The man in question cleared his throat. "Well... I suppose the best way to put it is that you love me best. You just... know how to make me feel better, by being a complete stand-offish rosbif, but then again you really care. I don't know why, but you do. And it seems more genuine. So that's it really. You're the best person for me, and it's my favorite thing."

Arthur looked at Francis with almost sad eyes... but they were much too happy all at the same time. "Thank you. I- I made a bit of a list in my head as I went along on your little "challenge" to match yours, I wrote it down before I got here. I know I'm not supposed to do anything, but..."

Arthur quickly handed Francis the paper, folded and scrawled on in messy handwriting. Francis opened it with a fond smile.

_Favorite thing about you: I get to call you mine_

And that's why Francis and Arthur spent the rest of the day curled up with each other, one reading, one listening to Edith Piaf but they were both ridiculously happy with where they were. And when Arthur got tired he just rested against Francis, choppy blonde hair fluttering over Francis's heartbeat. And Francis kissed his forehead, thinking. _ How did I ever win Arthur Kirkland's heart? _ One thing was for sure, Francis was keeping it.

* * *

And thus, three ending are somewhat summarized and everyone has a happy Valentine's day and they all fall even more in love with each other. And it was discovered that falling in love can happen at the most random and seemingly unimportant moments, seemingly important moments can occur in the easiest ways, and sometimes being someone's is the greatest gift you can get.

The very cheesy, way too fluffy End.

***Whoop! So, do you have a toothache yet? Hmm? Stomachache? Are there happy tears in your eyes? Either way, I hope you enjoyed this at least a tiny bit! I tried, really. Have a wonderful weekend and such, lovelies! You are all beautiful people! And all input is appreciated, as well as hype for the new great event that is about to happen! I'll give you a hint, it involves dancing. Get ready.***


End file.
